Los muertos no cuentan cuentos
by RuiDepp4ever
Summary: Bill 'El Botas' ha encontrado en la vieja cabaña de Tía Dalma un libro que servirá de mucha ayuda tanto a él como a Elizabeth y Angélica, queriendo recuperar a sus respectivos padres, metiendo a Jack y Will en el viaje junto al pequeño Willie.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Buenos días?

Era una preciosa mañana, preciosa por lo menos vista desde los ojos de Jack, cuando notó que Angélica estaba acurrucada a su lado, el día seria genial si seguía como había empezado, o al menos eso es lo que pensó él, cuando se acordó de que él y ella tenían que ir con Will y Elizabeth a ver al padre de éste, que había conseguido un libro en la antigua cabaña de Tía Dalma y tenían que descifrar.

"Buenos días" dijo Angélica sacando de sus pensamientos a Jack y dándole un beso

"Hola amor" suspiró Jack "De verdad tenemos que levantarnos ahora, con lo bien que se está aquí, que vayan William y Lizzie con Willie y ya nos lo contarán después" suplicó Jack con su sonrisa encantadora

"Jack, tenemos que ir, no seas un niño pequeño" dijo ella después de reírse y espabilarle para que se levantara

Jack no tuvo otro remedio que levantarse y comenzar el día que había empezado perfecto y fastidiarlo... Cuando salieron a cubierta, Willie era el único que estaba listo para irse, ya que Will y Elizabeth estaban peleando por su padre, que según Elizabeth no era muy de fiar las cosas de Tía Dalma. Jack lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su "sobrino" y preguntarle que qué pasaba, él se lo contó y Jack lo entendió todo, en cambio Angélica fue directamente a ver si se iban ya.

"¡Will, sabes que no me gustan las cosas de Tía Dalma!" protestó Elizabeth

"Es mi padre y tengo que ayudarle" respondió un Will indignado

"¿Hay algún problema?" cortó la discusión Angélica

"Sí, que Elizabeth no confía en mí ni en mi padre"

"¡Cómo quieres que confíe en tu padre si no lo hacías ni tú!"

En ese momento hubo un silencio rotundo en la Perla, Willie y Jack miraban la pelea desde lejos para no causar más problemas de los que ya había en el ambiente, pero Angélica decidió acabar con esa pelea estúpida.

"Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos ir y ya hablareis vosotros de vuestras cosas en otro momento, que llegamos tarde" Era lo único que se le ocurrió a Angélica, a la que era raro que no se le ocurriera una excusa o mentira habiendo aprendido bien de Capitán Sparrow

"Vamos Willie" le susurró Jack al niño mientras caminaban para salir de la Perla, seguidos de Angélica y, un poco más tarde, por Will y su esposa

Al llegar a la taberna de una calle oscura de Tortuga, se encontraron con Bill 'El Botas' sentado en una mesa con un libro delante, como si intentara leerlo con la mente.

"Hola papá" dijo Will con un tono amable forzado, enfadado claramente por lo que dijo Elizabeth a bordo de la Perla

"¡Hola abuelo!" Exclamó un Willie emocionado, saltando desde los brazos de Jack, su "tío" favorito, hasta los de Bill

"Bill" Dijo Jack con una mueca a modo de saludo como demás cosas típicas suyas

"Veo que ya estáis todos aquí, me alegro de veros" dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa viendo cuanto había crecido su nieto desde la última vez que lo había visto. De repente, Bill vio una persona entrar que no pensaba que iba a volver a ver nunca... "¿Angélica?" preguntó sorprendido

"Sí, me alegro de volver a verte" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Vaya, pensaba que no iba a verte nunca más... ¿Jack y tú habéis vuelto juntos?" preguntó él, aún asombrado por la presencia de Angélica

"Sí, volvimos un mes después de... Lo de mi padre" a Angélica no le gustaba recordar aquel momento, y Jack lo sabía, haciendo cambiar de tema a Bill antes de que ella se sintiera mal

"Bueno Bill, y ¿para qué nos has llamado?" Interrumpió Jack una pregunta acerca de Barbanegra que seguro que Angélica no iba a querer contestar

"Pues veréis, ya sabéis que he divisado un libro en la cabaña de Tía Dalma. Ese libro lo he estado intentando descifrar desde que lo encontré, y creo que ya lo tengo, pero yo solo no podré buscar esto, y me he dicho: teniendo la Perla y el Holándes para ayudar, ¿por qué no?"

"¿De qué se trata?" Siguió Jack muy interesado de repente en aquel libro

"Creo que podría beneficiar mucho a las personas que echan de menos a sus seres queridos" Prosiguió Bill echándole una mirada a Angélica, la cuál miraba a la espera de descubrir el contenido de ese libro... "Este libro, resucita a los muertos aunque estén malditos o fuera su destino... quién sea"

Todos se quedaron a la espera de que alguien dijera algo, sin embargo todos esperaron algo que no sucedió hasta pasados minuto y medio, lanzándose el pequeño Willie a hablar.

"Abuelo, y ¿tú para que quieres eso?" Preguntó un poco asustado

"Bueno pequeño, yo creo que esto tendría beneficios para todos... yo lo quiero para recuperar a tu abuela que murió en la orca hace muchos años..." dijo Bill con la tristeza en sus ojos mientras Will recordó aquel día en el que su padre le dijo que mamá no volvería... "Y la Perla, ¿se digna a vivir esta aventura?" preguntó Bill intentando cambiar sus pensamientos

"Si te digo la verdad... No creo que eso me sirva de mucho, además no tengo ni he matado a nadie a quién quiera volver a ver" dijo Jack sarcásticamente

"Bueno, a lo mejor a ti no, pero..." insinuó en voz baja Bill a Jack, haciéndole gestos que señalaban a Angélica. Jack se lo pensó, era más claro que el agua que no quería que su suegro volviera a la vida, pero no lo tenía que hacer por él, era ella la que tenía que decidir esto...

"Nos lo vamos a pensar un ratito" dijo Jack, llevándose a Angélica a una zona más alejada de la taberna. "¿Tú que quieres hacer?" dijo él con un tono de preocupación por lo que ella sentía

"No lo sé, si tu no quieres..."

"Cariño, esto lo tienes que decidir tú. Si quieres solo dímelo, yo te ayudaré"

"No estoy segura... ¿Y si... ¿Y si a lo mejor tenías razón tú y yo no le importaba?"

"En tal caso de que eso suceda te protegeré y luego te diré que ya te lo había dicho" Dijo Jack divertido, él siempre sabía como sacarle una sonrisa por muy preocupada que estuviera

"De acuerdo" dijo Angélica con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y volvían a donde estaban los demás

"¡Estamos dentro!" Exclamó Jack sonriente

"¡Genial, yo voy en la Perla con el tío Jack hasta Port Royal! ¿Puedo papá?" Dijo Willie a su padre con la cara de pena que le había enseñado Jack, asegurándole de que siempre funcionaba con sus padres

"De acueeeerdo, pero pórtate bien" contestó Will con cansancio

"¡Ese es mi pirata!" dijo Jack levantando al niño en el aire mientras este se reía sin parar

"Jack, me refiero a los dos, sobretodo a ti"

"Tranquilo Will, yo los vigilo que tampoco me fió mucho" dijo Angélica guiñándole un ojo al capitán del Holándes. La verdad es que Willie se estaba convirtiendo cada día más en el pequeño Jack Sparrow, cosa de la que todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta, teniendo más de referente a su tío que a su padre, ya que estando solo 6 meses en tierra (alternando uno sí, uno no) no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él, aunque le encantaba estar con el tío "Jackie", enseñándole a usar la espada, disparar... cosas de piratas.

"Perfecto... una pregunta... ¿y Elizabeth?" cuestionó Bill extrañado porque no estuviera su nuera allí

* * *

Elizabeth no había bajado de la Perla al sentirse muy incómoda con las cosas que tenían que ver con Tía Dalma y menos con su suegro dos veces maldito por Davy Jones antes de morir. No quería tampoco que el pequeño Willie se enfrentará a ese tipo de peligros, y menos con el supuesto "tío" Jack a su lado, siendo él también un niño pequeño...

* * *

"Definitivamente, hoy no es un buen día" dijo Jack en voz baja para sus adentros corrigiendo a lo que había pensado esa misma mañana un par de horas antes...

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido MI PRIMER FANFIC y el primer episodio del mismo para meterlos un poco en la historia que tengo en mente. Cuando dije lo de que Will solo estaba 6 meses en tierra alternándolos era porque lo decidí cambiar, ya que tal y como decía en la peli, un día cada diez años era un montonazo y no quería quitar a la familia Turner de esta historia, básicamente porque no solo la familia Turner estará en este fanfic... Si quereis más de este fanfic dejen reviews y si tienen alguna idea, no duden en decírmela**


	2. Capítulo 2: Port Royal

**Aquí mi segundo episodio de la historia. Gracias a Laura y Guest por las reviews. Por cierto, soy española, de Tenerife para ser exactos :D**

* * *

Al salir de la taberna, buscaron a Elizabeth por separado, Jack y Willie por un lado y Angélica, Will y Bill por otro. Jack y el pequeño decidieron ir a buscarla cerca del muelle, mientras que los demás fueron por el resto del pueblo. Al llegar al muelle, Willie vio a su madre apoyada en la barandilla de la Perla.

"Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?, llevamos tiempo buscándote. Papá, el abuelo y los tíos estaban preocupados" replicó el niño a Elizabeth

"Lo siento cariño..." dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente "Estaba pensando una cosa de adultos... ¿y tu padre?"

"Está con el abuelo y con la tía Angélica, pero el tío Jack vino a buscarte conmigo por aquí... ¡Tíoooo!" gritó Willie para ver si Jack andaba por ahí

"¡Estoy aquí, no hace falta que grites colega" dijo Jack con su tono divertido llegando hacía donde estaban ellos

"¿Por qué Will ha decidido que dejarte a mi hijo vosotros solos es una buena idea, Jack?" dijo de forma acusatoria Elizabeth

"No lo sé... Y tú dime una cosa Lizzie, ¿por qué no te fías ni de tu sombra últimamente?" contestó del mismo modo él

"No quiero que os peleéis por mi..." cortó la conversación Willie con una cara de tristeza

En ese momento Elizabeth y Jack se miraron mutuamente y se dieron cuenta de que era hora de terminar la conversación para que el pequeño no creyera esas cosas

"No nos peleamos por ti campeón, es solo que tu madre no quiere que te pase nada" le dijo Jack a su sobrino con una voz tranquilizadora

"Cariño, si ves a alguien pelearse en algún momento no es culpa tuya, son cosas de..." Elizabeth fue cortada antes de terminar la frase

"¿Adultos?" dijo Willie "Lo sé" siguió con una cara más despreocupada al saber que la pelea no iba por él

"Bueno... Ahora tenemos que buscar al abuelo, a la tía Angélica y a papá... ¿Vamos Willie?" dijo Jack para cambiar de conversación

"Vamos, mamá ven. Vas a ver que cosa más guay nos dijo el abuelo" siguió Willie a su tío mientras cogía a su madre de la mano arrastrándola

* * *

"¿La encontráis por ahí?" dijo Angélica al Sr. Turner e hijo antes de encontrarse con su novio, su sobrino y la madre de éste caminando hacía ellos

"Vosotros no, pero nosotros sí" dijo Jack sonriente

"Elizabeth, ¿en dónde te habías quedado?" dijo Will preocupado

"En la Perla, pero estoy bien" le tranquilizó su esposa

"¡Vaya Elizabeth, cuánto tiempo! me alegro de que estés aquí!" dijo Bill abrazando a su nuera

"Yo también" contestó ella con una sonrisa en la cara

"Bueno, creo que ya sabrás que he encontrado un libro, y tras descifrarlo..." Bill le contó el resto de la historia y los planes.

Mientras, Will y su hijo se sentaron y hablaron de una de las historias que había vivido en el mar junto a otros piratas y en cuanto a Angélica, Jack vio que ella seguía un poco preocupada por lo que de su padre volviera a la vida. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

"No va a pasar nada ángel" le susurró al oído

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" preguntó ella con la misma suavidad que había utilizado él

"Porque mientras yo este aquí, nada ni nadie te va a hacer daño" contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

Después de que Bill terminara de contestar la larga lista de preguntas de Elizabeth acerca de los peligros de encontrar aquello, etc... Él le dijo que también, a parte de recuperar a su mujer y a Barbanegra, también podrían recuperar al gobernador Swann. En ese instante, a ella no le quedó ninguna duda más... quería recuperar a su padre pero, un momento,

"¿Barbanegra?" dijo ella asustada "el pirata más temido y el hombre más rastrero y horrible de todos y queremos devolverlo a la vida... ¿por qué?"

"Es mi padre" dijo Angélica un poco dolida por el comentario. Elizabeth era la única que desconocía aquello, no quería herir los sentimientos de Angélica ni nada parecido, si lo hubiese sabido no se le ocurriría haber dicho una cosa así en la vida, y menos delante de su hija

"¿Qué?..." dijo Elizabeth pensativa "Lo... lo siento... no lo sabía"

"No, no pasa nada, si no supiera que era mi padre también diría lo mismo" dijo Angélica intentando aguantar las lágrimas, cosa de la que Jack se dio cuenta

"¿Estás bien cariño?" le preguntó

"Si... tranquilo" dijo ella comenzando a sollozar, mientras sentía como Jack la abrazaba de nuevo, sabiendo que la haría sentir mejor. Mientras, Jack le dio una mirada bastante enfadada a Elizabeth, quien todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse mal por lo que había dicho y ahora estaba llorando. Angélica desde que conoció a Jack dejó de llorar por cualquier cosa, era una mujer fuerte, pero el tema de su padre era algo que no podía discutir con su orgullo.

"Estás mejor" dijo él preocupado por ella mientras se separaba del abrazo. Lo único que hizo ella fue asentir con la cabeza mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Ante la escena, Will fue a reprimirle aquello a Elizabeth. "¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?" le susurró para que no se enterara nadie con un tono enfadado.

"Y yo que sabía" siguió susurrando ella "nadie me cuenta nada"

"Tampoco hay que ser muy listo para ver que se apellida Teach como Barbanegra"

"¿¡Nos vamos ya o qué pasa!?" dijo Willie contento, el cual no se había enterado de nada de lo sucedido

"Ya vamos Willie" gritó su abuelo

"Vamos papá, tú y Elizabeth vamos en el Holándes. Jack, Angélica y Willie en la Perla" dijo Will subiendo a bordo de su barco

"¡Willie, pórtate bien!" dijo su madre antes de subir al barco maldito

"Sí mamá" contestó el niño y fue hacía sus tíos "Tía Angélica, ¿estás bien?"

"Si tesoro, tranquilo..." contestó Angélica con una sonrisa al ver que el niño se preocupaba por ella "Vamos, sube a bordo" siguió más animada por la sonrisa del pequeño

"Vamos colega... cariño" dijo Jack mientras subían a bordo Willie y Angélica, a Willie saludándolo como un amigo y a Angélica de una forma más cortés para que se olvidara de lo sucedido minutos antes y sonriera, cosa que funcionó. No soportaba verla llorar, le encantaba su sonrisa.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos capitán?" dijo Gibbs antes de que Willie se le subiera encima para saludarlo, él era el "tío Gibbs" y tenía que lidiar con eso, al fin de al cabo

"Port Royal" dijo Jack sacando su brújula y dando el rumbo a estribor

"Tío Jack, ¿entrenamos?" dijo el niño con una espada de madera en la mano y una gran sonrisa. Jack vio como Angélica se fue al camarote y decidió ir con ella...

"Ahora no puedo campeón, tengo que hacer cosas en el camarote, cuando salga hablamos ¿vale?"

"Vale" dijo el un poco decepcionado

"Ese es mi chico" dijo Jack alborotándole el pelo y yéndose de camino al camarote

* * *

Angélica solo podía pensar en una cosa, su padre. Entre las cosas que había dicho Elizabeth y otros comentarios de más gente, y el solo pensar de que pudiera pasarle algo a ella o peor, a Jack, seria horrible y no podría vivir con eso... ¿Se acordaría de que fue Jack el que lo engañó para beber de la copa que no era? ¿Lo mataría? ¿Jack tenía razón y estaba mejor muerto y lejos de ella? Todas estas preguntas se amontonaban en la cabeza de Angélica hasta que escuchó que se abría la puerta del camarote

"¿Puedo pasar?" dijo Jack con cuidado de no fastidiar a Angélica y hacerla sentir peor

"Es tu camarote" dijo ella de forma despreocupada. Jack se acercó hacía la mesa que era donde ella estaba sentada y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Elizabeth no lo sabía, amor" se disculpó él en nombre de Elizabeth

"Ya, ya lo sé, no es culpa suya, es solo qué..."

"Qué tienes miedo, ¿no es así?"

"...Sí..."

"Yo estoy aquí, amor" dijo él en su oído y comenzando a besar su cuello. En ese momento se oyó un pequeño gemido de Angélica, mientras él comenzó a desatar el corsé y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación.

Él la llevó hasta la cama y se subió encima, mientras él la comenzó a besar, ella le quitó la camisa y recorrió su todo su torso con sus manos, más adelante hizo él lo mismo con su camisa y fue bajando sus labios hasta los pechos de ella, comenzando a lamer uno y masajeando el otro mientras ella gemía... Siguió bajando más, le quitó las botas y los pantalones con paciencia para hacerla sufrir un poco, cuando estaba completamente desnuda, ella tomó la iniciativa y giró a los dos, estando ella encima. Hizo lo mismo que había hecho él solo que los pantalones se los desabrochó rápidamente por las ganas. Entonces él comenzó a besarla en el cuello de nuevo y volvió a estar encima, esta vez con gemidos más fuertes al haber entrado dentro de ella y comenzar un ritmo constante. El camarote se llenó de gemidos en cuestión de segundos, cuando ya estaban a punto, Jack aceleró más y más el ritmo, hasta que ella terminó y unos segundos más tarde, él.

Angélica se acurrucó en el pecho de Jack y se dejó dormir, mientras a él se le había olvidado que Willie le estaba esperando para entrenar con la espada. Cuidadosamente, se levantó despacio para no despertar a Angélica, se vistió y salió del camarote. "Lo que hay que hacer para no desilusionar a tu sobrino" pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo dos, el final no sé si me ha quedado muy bien porque no tengo experiencia en escribir escenas sexuales, pero de todos modos dejen reviews para ayudar con este fanfic ;D**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Por dónde empezar?

Cuando Jack salió a cubierta, se encontró a Willie acostado en el suelo con Gibbs al lado roncando. Lo primero que pensó Jack fue que por qué se había levantado con lo bien que estaba con Angélica en la cama. Le puso una manta encima a cada uno y se fue a su camarote, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Angélica, se desnudó y se acostó para que ella no notara que se había ido. Cuando se fue a acostar, notó como Angélica se despertó aunque él hizo como que no la oyó.

"...Jack..." dijo ella con los ojos cerrados girándose hacía él.

"¿Sí amor?" contestó de forma servicial.

"Nada..." sonrió ella, le dio un beso en su pecho y se acurrucó junto a él, notando que su brazo le rodeó la cintura.

"Buenas noches ángel" susurró él dándole un beso en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

En el Holandés, Elizabeth le enseñó a su suegro el camarote donde iba a dormir, y éste se fue a acostar. Cuando ella llegó al camarote del capitán, vio a Will ojeando el libro que supuestamente resucitaba a los muertos.

"¿Crees qué funcionará?" preguntó preocupada Elizabeth, sacando a Will de sus pensamientos.

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¿no?" dijo él con una sonrisa para calmarla. Se fueron a dormir minutos después, sino no habría quién los levantara por la mañana.

* * *

POR LA MAÑANA:

Llegó la mañana a la Perla y Angélica se despertó con Jack a su lado dormido. Le daba pena despertarlo pero era el capitán y tenía que supervisar el barco, aunque no lo iba a despertar de la forma que ella sabe que él odia, con prisas, gritos... Ella tenía otros métodos para levantarlo sin que se enfadara.

"Buenos días Jackie" le susurró al oído y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla y el cuello.

"...Buenos días..." dijo él medio adormilado con una sonrisa al sentir sus labios en el cuello y su brazo rodeándole.

"Hay que levantarse, seguro que estamos cerca de Port Royal" siguió susurrándole ella de una manera cariñosa mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

"Mmmm...voooy..." dijo él sentándose en la cama y dándole un beso de buenos días. Una vez más, la forma de despertarlo de Angélica había funcionado.

* * *

Willie y Gibbs se despertaron en la cubierta de la Perla sin saber por qué. Gibbs se dio cuenta de que de un momento a otro llegarían a Port Royal, iba a ir a llamar al capitán cuando le vio salir de su camarote con Angélica detrás de él.

"Capitán, en unos minutos llegaremos a puerto" anunció Gibbs.

"Perfecto, atracaremos y esperaremos al Holandés en tierra" dio órdenes Jack. Entonces, el capitán vio como el pequeño Willie tenía cara de desilusión y estaba seguro de que sabía el por qué. "¿Qué te pasa colega? Anoche cuando salí a entrenar contigo vi que te habías quedado dormido con el tío Gibbs"

"Es que te estuve esperando mucho rato, el tío Gibbs jugó conmigo pero... también quería estar contigo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, tío?"

Jack estuvo a punto de contárselo cuando se acordó de lo que hizo anoche, cosa que un niño de tan temprana edad no podía saber. "Ehh... estaba... estaba con la tía Angélica... revisando unas cartas de navegación para el viaje" se inventó una excusa sobre la marcha ante la atenta mirada de su sobrino.

"¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?" siguió el pequeño enfadado y triste.

Jack se agachó, suspiró y dijo "Mira campeón, te voy a decir la verdad... tu sabes que tu tía Angélica y yo nos queremos mucho ¿no?" el niño asintió y Jack continuó "Y sabes que, por ejemplo, papá y mamá quieren tener tiempo a solas" Willie volvió a asentir "Pues tu tía y yo también necesitamos esos momentos... ¿Entiendes?" él asintió de nuevo "Bien" dijo Jack levantándose y alborotándole el pelo.

"¿Y qué hacéis en esos momentos a solas las parejas, tío? preguntó Willie con curiosidad.

Jack volvió a suspirar y se volvió a arrodillar. "Eso ya son cosas de adultos, colega... Bueno, en lo que llegan tus padres y tu abuelo podemos entrenar un rato... ¿qué te parece?" dijo Jack sonriendo.

"¡Bien!" gritó Willie dándole un abrazo.

* * *

"¡Capitán Turner, nos acercamos a Port Royal!" gritó un miembro de la tripulación del Holandés Errante

"Perfecto" dijo Will viendo el puerto a escasos kilómetros con la Perla Negra atracada allí. Cuando atracaron, Will y los demás se encontraron a Gibbs apoyado en un poste del puerto bebiendo ron mientras veía a Jack jugando con Willie y Angélica haciendo las labores que tenía que hacer Jack como capitán.

"Bueno, papá, ¿por dónde empezamos?" preguntó Will a su padre.

"Primero tenemos que encontrar a Matthews" respondió él.

"¿Quién?" dijo Elizabeth.

"Él nos ayudará con la búsqueda del lugar donde hay que usar el libro" explicó Bill a su nuera.

"¡Papá!" gritó Willie corriendo hacía su padre dejando a Jack tirado en el suelo ya que se había dejado ganar por su sobrino. El niño les abrazó a todos y su madre le preguntó "¿Te lo has pasado bien, cariño?" "Sí, solo con el tío Gibbs, el tío Jack y la tía Angélica estaban en el camarote en un momento a solas" Elizabeth y los demás no sabían que decir, en cambio Jack solo maldeció en voz baja lo que le había dicho a Willie. "¿Vosotros también estuvisteis en un momento a solas anoche, mamá?" Elizabeth no sabía que decir "No... no cariño pero... ¿quién te ha dicho eso?" "El tío Jack". En ese momento todas las miradas se concentraron en Jack, mientras él solo sonrió tímidamente.

"Willie, quédate aquí un momento con tu abuelo y el tío Gibbs" dijo Will y su hijo se fue en brazos de su abuelo, "Jack, ¿podemos hablar un momento en mi camarote nosotros tres?" preguntó Will con una mirada asesina. Jack solo asintió mientras veía como Elizabeth entraba al camarote.

* * *

"¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a un niño de 10 años!?" gritó Elizabeth a Jack.

"No le dije nada específico, solo que las parejas necesitaban momentos a solas... nada más" intentó excusarse Jack sintiéndose incómodo en la silla del camarote hablando de ese tema.

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Will mientras Jack asentía, queriendo salir de aquel camarote.

"¿Y como se os ocurre hacer eso teniendo a Willie al otro lado de la puerta?" preguntó Elizabeth, acusándolos. "De ti me lo puedo esperar Jack, pero de Angélica..."

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" se puso Jack a la defensiva, notando que Elizabeth insinuaba que su chica era una fulana más con la que se había acostado.

"Nada, no pasa nada" dijo Will cortando la discusión, lo cual no funcionó...

"Mira Elizabeth, de mí puedes decir lo que te dé la gana pero no te metas con Angélica, y menos no estando ella delante para defenderse" dijo él levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella. Elizabeth lo único que podía hacer era comerse las palabras para no decir nada hiriente, no es que tuviera nada en contra de Angélica, es solo que la veía una mujer responsable como para hacer ese tipo de cosas con un niño cerca, aunque ella si admitió para sus adentros que la insinuación que percibió Jack acerca de su chica era cierta.

"...¿Sabes qué?... Me voy por qué no quiero discutir" dijo Jack intentando calmarse, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del camarote.

"¿Pero como se te ocurre decirle eso?" culpó Will a Elizabeth cuando Jack ya se había ido.

"¿Qué?, era solo un comentario, no era para ponerse así" se disculpó así misma.

"Ah, osea, que si Jack algún día insinúa que eres una fulana yo no me tengo que poner como lo ha hecho él, ¿no? Lo dijo para defenderla, y a ti te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo por ti ¿verdad?" exclamó Will enfadado con su mujer.

"Yo no insinué eso, fue solo que..." Elizabeth pensaba una excusa mientras Will le miraba con una cara de que lo que le contara no iba a colar."Vale, si fue un poco eso, pero es la educación de Willie de lo que estamos hablando". Will hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo ella y se fue del camarote, dejándola sola, pensando.

* * *

Cuando Will desembarcó del Holandés, vio a Angélica acercándose a Jack y preguntándole de lo que habían hablado allí dentro. Él prefirió no decir nada, ya que estaba mu enfadado y en su cara se notaba, ella conocía esa cara... "Jack, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó ella comprensiva. "Te he defendido de un comentario de Elizabeth" dijo él secamente, "¿Qué comentario?"

"Pues, estábamos hablando acerca de lo que le dije a Willie y entonces ella insinuó que eras una prostituta" siguió hablando con furia.

"¿Y tú, que hiciste?" preguntó ella un poco sorprendida por aquello.

"Nada, le dije que no se pasara contigo y ya... la verdad es que me quedé con ganas de decir más cosas pero decidí marcharme para no fastidiar más la conversación" terminó él con la historia que había sucedido minutos antes. Entonces, Angélica lo besó cariñosamente y le sonrió, haciéndole saber que estaba agradecida por haberla defendido. "Yo por ti hago lo que sea ángel" dijo Jack más calmado después de un rato del enfado. "Ya lo sé" le susurró ella y le dio otro beso.

* * *

Willie, Bill y Gibbs seguían jugando en la orilla y ni se enteraron de la pelea que había entre las dos parejas. Cuando sus padres y sus tíos llegaron, Willie fue impaciente hacía ellos y estaba deseando comenzar la aventura. "Bueno... papá, vamos a buscar al tal Matthews" dijo Will un poco cortado con la tensión que se veía en el ambiente entre Jack, Angélica y Elizabeth.

* * *

**Y aquí está el episodio número 3, dejen reviews si les ha gustado o den ideas para ayudarme en la historia. ¿Quién será Matthews?... Lo verán en el próximo capítulo, pero puedo adelantar que Angélica lo conoce, ¡ahí lo digo y ahí lo dejo!, tendrán que leer más si quieren averiguarlo ;D**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Matthews era tu qué?

La 'familia' de piratas caminaba por las calles de Port Royal con cuidado de no encontrarse a la guardia, ya ni siquiera Elizabeth era bien recibida en la ciudad donde solía ser conocida como la hija del gobernador. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a una casa un poco destartalada. "Es aquí" dijo Bill contento "¡Matthews!" Grito no muy fuerte para que nadie se enterara. Entonces, un hombre rubio de ojos azules, alto y bastante fuerte y musculoso abrió la puerta.

"¡Bill, cuánto tiempo, ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años?" le preguntó el hombre atractivo.

"Es una larga historia ... Os presento. Matthews, este es mi hijo William, su mujer Elizabeth, mi nieto Willie, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, su segundo de abordo Joshamee Gibbs y Angélica Teach".

Matthews los fue saludando uno por uno y se paró en Angélica. "Angélica, qué tiempos, ¿te acuerdas de mí?" dijo Matthews sonriéndole con unos dientes perfectos.

"... Sí ... tu eres el Matthews que conocí en Santa Dominica ¿no?" le respondio pensantiva ella.

"Sí, Matthews Wright, te ayudé cuando aquel hombre te dejó allí tirada"

"Ejem ..." garraspeó Jack la garganta acompañado de una sonrisa inocente cuando todo el mundo le miró, haciendo saber que esa conversación no le estaba gustando.

"¿Recuerdas que nos hicimos novios durante unos meses?" siguió él como si no hubiera oído a Jack, mientras éste se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Sí, sí..." dijo ella un poco tímida al no habérselo dicho nunca a Jack. Bill se llevó un momento a Jack y Angélica al otro lado de la calle para contarles su plan.

"Jack, no te pongas celoso porque no quiero que Matthews se entere de que sois pareja y que eras tú el que la dejó" dijo Bill

"Ah, ya veo, eso significa que si veo a un tío al que no conozco ligando con mi chica y encima dice que eran novios, no me tengo que poner celoso porque él no puede saber que soy su pareja, ¿no es así?" le preguntó Jack sarcásticamente.

"Jack, escucha... si él no sabe que Angélica está contigo, él nos ayudará solo por ella... Angélica, tú... tu tienes que dejarte seducir y seducirlo..." siguió Bill dando órdenes para que todo funcionara "Hazlo hasta que crea que volvéis a ser pareja, cuando lleguemos a donde haya que ir para usar el libro, se lo contaremos todo. Por favor, ya sé que lo que os pido es difícil Jack, pero hacedlo por Elizabeth, por mí y por ti misma" dijo refiriéndose a Angélica.

"Está bien" dijo ella, haciendo que Bill se fuera a donde estaban los demás y dejándolos solos. "Jack, yo..." intentó excusarse cuando él la interrumpió.

"¿Cómo es eso de que fuisteis novios cuando te dejé en Santa Dominica?" preguntó enfadado.

"Jack, cuando me dejaste lo pasé muy mal, me quedé dos días sola y una tarde Matthews me encontró... me dio cobijo en una pequeña casa que tenía allí, me ayudó a encontrar a mi padre y..."

"Y se te abalanzó encima" la volvió a interrumpir Jack.

"No, solo me besó y a partir de ahí se creyó que yo era su novia, pero yo nunca lo quise y nunca te he dejado de querer, siempre pensaba en ti..."

Jack suspiró un momento, "Bueno, supongo que eso fue un poco culpa mía, lo siento cariño..." dijo él más relajado, "yo también pensaba en ti, ¿lo sabías?... tenía miedo porque no había sentido eso por ninguna otra mujer... yo también te quiero ángel..." dijo él comprensivamente, a punto de darle un beso cuando se acordó de que ahora, delante de Matthews, no podían actuar de esa manera, si no, se descubriría el pastel. Jack se separó un poco de Angélica para que no se notara y ella se fue a donde se encontraban los demás... Jack lo único que podía hacer ahora era ver como su ángel le era robada por ese estúpido guaperas.

* * *

Estaban dentro de la casa hablando de tiempos pasados para dejar caer la petición que le querían hacer a Matthews y para que Angélica consiguiera su atención de nuevo como pareja.

"Matthews, ¿la tía Angélica y tú tuvisteis momentos a solas?" preguntó de repente Willie cuando su madre y su abuelo le taparon la boca para que no se fastidiara el plan.

"Pues, pequeño, la verdad es que no... pero me hubiera gustado" dijo él juguetonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Angélica y esta le enviaba una sonrisa.

"Pues el tío Jack sí, anoche con..." la boca de Willie volvió a ser tapada. "Con nadie, quiere decir... es que fue él el que le dijo ese tipo de cosas" se disculpó Will de su hijo.

"Entonces... el Jack ese es una mala influencia ¿no?"preguntó él cuando todos gritaron "¡Capitán!" corrigiendo a Matthews, "Capitán Sparrow" siguió corrigiéndolo Gibbs. "Bueno pues, el capitán Sparrow es un hombre irresponsable verdad, es decir... ¿como le cuentas eso a un niño?" preguntó él cuando notó como Elizabeth murmuró "eso es justamente lo que pienso yo" en voz baja. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está?" preguntó Willie.

* * *

Jack se había quedado por fuera y decidió que la mejor forma de no ponerse celoso era no estando cerca, así que se fue a dar una vuelta por Port Royal, luego llegó al puerto y subió a bordo de la Perla. Cogió una botella de ron, se sentó en el suelo, se apoyó en el mástil y cerró los ojos pensando... todos los tripulantes estaban bajo cubierta durmiendo, menos Pintel y Ragetti que estaban haciendo de las suyas en proa, aunque Jack los dejó a su bola mientras seguía en sus pensamientos. Siempre había pensado que Angélica solo había estado con él y con ningún hombre más, que solo lo quería a él y solo se había entregado él, ya que él fue el primero, también había pensado que era el único. Pero a quién quería engañar, ella era una mujer hermosa y fue culpa suya que hubiera conocido a Matthews, si no la hubiera dejado aquello no hubiera sucedido nunca. Los celos le comían por dentro, aunque sabía que si se lo decía, él no les ayudaría y Angélica no recuperaría a su padre. Se tenía que aguantar... el solo pensar en otro hombre besándola le hacía sentir que alguien cogía una estaca y se la clavaba en el corazón. Luego recordó el día en el que la conoció en el convento, el día más feliz de su vida, lo que le provocó una sonrisa... Aquel día conoció a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo para él, recordó que ese día ella le había dicho que era su cumpleaños, y como no tenía ningún regalo, cogió una rosa que había en unos arbustos. Ella al principio tenía miedo de él y el resto de los piratas, pero se dio cuenta de que él era diferente, al igual que también se dio cuenta él, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido antes. Se besaron por primera vez dos días después, cuando él la convenció para ser libre y salir del convento, ese beso fue en una de las playas de Sevilla al atardecer, antes de zarpar con la Perla hacía Tortuga.

Jack abrió los ojos y salió de sus pensamientos sonriendo, recordando el día en el que conoció a su ángel. Se acordó de cuando estuvieron en La Martinica, el anillo que le dio él, el pañuelo que le dio ella, las 'incesantes contorsiones' de después... Y luego, Santa Dominica llegó a su mente, donde ella conoció al 'perfecto y apuesto' Matthews Wright, lo que le borró la sonrisa de la cara a Jack y le hizo beber de la botella para olvidar a ese estúpido hombre.

* * *

"Mira Matthews, hemos venido hasta aquí para ver si sabes donde se tiene que usar esto" dijo Bill sacando el libro resucitador de muertos.

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó él.

"Este libro resucita a los muertos, y lo queremos para recuperar al comodoro Swann, Barbanegra y a Nicole. Ya sé que tu no lo harás pero hazlo por mí y por Angélica" pidió Bill asustado de que no quisiera ayudar. Entonces, Matthews se quedó mirando a Angélica, mientras ella le apartaba la mirada para no sentirse tan incómoda. "De acuerdo, voy a por mis cosas y zarpamos" dijo contento Matthews.

Cuando se fue de la habitación, Angélica preguntó "¿En qué barco va a ir?", "Supongo que en la Perla ¿no?" dijo Gibbs, "¿¡Qué!?, ¿qué queréis, que Jack lo mate antes de llegar?" volvió a preguntar sarcásticamente. "Angélica, se trata de que Matthews sea como tu novio hasta que lleguemos, ahora Jack solo es un conocido y el capitán del barco, nada más" ordenó Bill. "Pero Jack no va a aguantar con Matthews al lado tanto tiempo" admitió Elizabeth. Bill iba a hablar de nuevo cuando Matthews entró en la habitación otra vez. "¿Nos vamos?" dijo sonriendo con unas maletas en las manos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron ha puerto, Angélica vio a Jack borracho dormido en la cubierta de la Perla, con unas botellas vacías al lado. En lo que los demás hablaron de los planes para zarpar, ella lo llevó al camarote.

* * *

Angélica sentó a Jack en la cama y le quitó la espada, cinturones, abrigo, chaleco, sombrero y botas para que estuviera más cómodo. Le acostó y se sentó junto a él. "¿No vas a estar conmigo esta noche, verdad amor?" dijo él, todavía borracho y con cara de pena. "No Jackie... ojalá pudiera..." le dijo ella apenada. "Te voy a echar de menos" susurró Jack, quedándose dormido. Angélica le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró "Buenas noches corazón" al oído, dejándolo solo en el camarote.

* * *

"Bueno, ¿dónde vamos a dormir tesoro?" dijo Matthews cuando vio que Angélica al fin había salido del camarote del capitán. Al principio ella iba ha recriminarle el apodo cariñoso que le había dado, pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto y responder a su pregunta. "Supongo que bajo cubierta con los demás, pero... ¿por qué quieres dormir conmigo?" dijo ella con curiosidad. "Bueno, pensé que tu y yo podemos volver a estar juntos de nuevo... ¿qué te parece?" dijo con su sonrisa de dientes blancos. La verdad es que ha Angélica su sonrisa no le desagradaba, es más, le parecía muy bonita, pero la de Jack, incluso con los dientes de oro, le parecía la sonrisa más dulce del mundo. "Me parece bien" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara contra su voluntad. Bajaron la cubierta, encontraron una hamaca libre que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y se quedaron ahí. "Buenas noches tesoro" le dijo él acurrucándose junto a ella. Cuando ya se había dormido, ella susurró "Que descanses Jackie" mirando hacía las escaleras, donde al fondo se podía ver el camarote del capitán.

* * *

Willie se había ido con sus padres y su abuelo al Holandés, y ya por la mañana comenzarían el viaje. El niño se quedó dormido en la cama de sus padres, mientras ellos hablaron de Matthews y de la aventura que se les venía encima. Bill estaba rondando por la cubierta, sin saber que hacer. La verdad es que estuvo pensando acerca de Matthews, si él se propasaba con Angélica, Jack iba a matarlo seguro, por lo que se descubriría y todo lo que habían hecho no hubiera servido para nada. Otra cosa que pensó fue que si él estuviera en el lugar de Jack, también le dolería ver a su novia con otro hombre y encima no poder decirle nada. Él conocía bien a Jack, sabía que él había decidido no entrar con ellos a la casa de Matthews porque sabía que no iba a resistir lanzársele al cuello. Y también sabía que no se emborrachó por tener problemas con el alcohol como suelen decir algunos sobre él aunque era cierto que sí los tenía, pero no era por eso esta vez...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Angélica despertó con un brazo alrededor de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a Matthews roncando. Ella se levantó y salió a cubierta, no podía ni quería dormir allí con aquel hombre. Se asomó a la barandilla de la Perla y olió la brisa marina, le encantaba el mar tanto como a Jack, ella nunca había estado ni siquiera en una playa hasta el día que lo conoció y la sacó del convento, fue cuando se besaron por primera vez... Ella se acordaba tanto como él de aquellos tiempos felices que pasaron juntos, y habían decidido olvidarse de los malos. "¿No podías dormir?" dijo una voz dulcemente a sus espaldas, voz que ella conocía muy bien. "No... ¿cómo has pasado la noche, mucha resaca?" dijo ella preocupada por Jack. "Sí, me duele la cabeza una barbaridad pero no es por eso por lo que no he podido dormir... te he echado de menos" dijo Jack aguantándose la cabeza por el dolor, "Yo también a ti" dijo ella sonriendo mientras le daba un abrazo. "¿Puedo darte un beso de buenos días o el señor Wright me va a pegar por ello?" preguntó Jack sarcástico mientras ella le daba vueltas con el dedo a las trenzas de su barba mientras sonreía y unos segundos después la besó.

"¿Y tú, que tal la noche?" preguntó él insinuando.

"Nada, dormí con él abrazándome y ya está"

"Pues tú por lo menos dormiste, yo estoy agotado" dijo apoyándose en la barandilla.

"Corazón, es normal. Te pasas todo el día despierto ayudando a Bill, te emborrachas y tienes una resaca horrible. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un rato más, es muy temprano para que los demás se despierten?" dijo Angélica acariciándole la cara.

"¿Descansarás conmigo?" preguntó él como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"Jack, me encantaría, lo sabes, pero... no puedo, tengo que hacerme pasar por la novia de Matthews ahora"

"Por favor, todavía es muy temprano para que los demás se despierten" usó él sus propias palabras en su contra.

Después de insistir, Angélica accedió la petición de Jack y entraron al camarote.

* * *

Allí, Jack se sentó en la cama y se volvió a poner las manos en la cabeza. "¿Quieres qué haga algo por ti, cielo?" se preocupó Angélica "A parte de la cabeza, ¿te duele algo más?", "El cuello, después de dormir en el suelo no se te queda muy bien" dijo intentando sonreír pese al dolor que sentía. "¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?" preguntó ella frotándole la espalda cariñosamente. Jack asintió y cerró los ojos cuando notó sus manos pasando por su espalda y llegando hasta el cuello. Después de unos minutos en silencio mientras ella le masajeaba, terminó dándole un par de besos en el cuello y otro en la mejilla. "¿Mejor?" preguntó ella. "Sí, solo me queda una cosa..." dijo él, acostándose en la cama y llevándose a Angélica con él, apoyándola en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. "Ahora estoy perfecto" dijo con una sonrisa, al igual que ella. Aunque sabían que en un rato se tendrían que levantar para que nadie sospechara, esos minutos de descanso los iban a aprovechar al máximo estando la mayor parte del tiempo juntos posible.

* * *

**Y aquí el capítulo 4, la verdad es que me encantó escribir esto ya que me gusta bastante pensar a Jack celoso. En el próximo capítulo las cosas entre la pareja Jack-Angélica se complica aún más, y en cambio, la de Will-Elizabeth se va a calmar un poco de las peleas que habían tenido en otros capis. Matthews se va a pasar más de la cuenta con Angélica y a Jack no le va a gustar nada... No os cuento más, tendréis que leer el próximo capítulo. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!, dejad una review sobre que os ha parecido el capítulo, si te gusta la historia, ideas para la próxima, quieren otro fanfic mío de otra peli... lo que se te ocurra en el momento ;D**


	5. Capítulo 5: Te echo de menos

**LEER ANTES DEL CAPÍTULO ;D**

**Aquí nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Perdón por no actualizar antes... ¡MALDITOS EXÁMENES! Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a la gente que me da reviews... y si estás leyendo esto y todavía no has hecho ninguno, ¿a qué esperas?. Otra cosa, le quiero responder a Meri su pregunta de que si solo voy a subir los findes o durante semana... La verdad es que seguramente serán findes. Aunque a veces, cuando este aburrida, no tenga nada que hacer y me entre la inspiración, haré alguno entre semana. También este capítulo va por Guest que me pidió escribir que sucedió entre Angélica y Jack en un mes para volver a estar juntos, y es justo lo que acabo de hacer. Dicho esto, comenzamos con el capi número 5.**

* * *

Matthews se despertó dos horas después de que ella se fuera, al no encontrarla, se levantó y subió a cubierta. Estuvo allí pensando donde podría estar, cuando decidió ir a ver si el capitán sabía donde estaba...

* * *

Jack seguía durmiendo con Angélica apoyada en su pecho, cuando comenzó a oír ruidos en la puerta y la voz de Matthews gritando si podía pasar. Jack, al escucharlo, la despertó y le dijo que hiciera como que estaba allí viendo unas cartas de navegación o lo que fuera...

"Capitán Sparrow, ¿puedo pasar?, busco a Angélica" preguntó el hombre de rasgos atractivos.

"Sí, pero no grites tanto, por favor..." dijo Jack, todavía acostado y con dolor de cabeza colocándose la almohada encima de la misma mientras Angélica se sentó en su mesa disimulando.

"Perdón capitán..." se excusó mientras entraba por la puerta, "Angélica, estás aquí, pensaba que te habías ido a hablar con Will o algo" dijo Matthews acercándose a ella y agachándose para besarla, mientras ella movió la cara haciendo que él solo le besara la mejilla.

"Lo siento si te he preocupado pero Jack necesitaba mi ayuda con esto" dijo servicialmente señalando a los mapas y demás papeles que tenía Jack sobre la mesa.

"Pero si está ahí tumbado..." dijo él susurrando

"Sí, eso es por la resaca de anoche. Le duele muchísimo la cabeza y está cansado, así que no grites mucho" siguió susurrando ella viendo como Jack se había dormido de nuevo.

"Bueno pues... vamos afuera un rato para dejarle descansar" dijo él cogiéndole la mano y sacándola del camarote, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos lentamente para no despertar al capitán resacado de un sueño aparentemente profundo.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo nada más salir del camarote fue darle un beso apasionado y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, mientras ella lo único que hacía era intentar deshacerse de su agarre. Cuando lo logró, él se quedó mirándola con cara de asombro.

"Lo... lo siento tesoro, yo... no se que me ha pasado"

"Yo sí lo sé, eres uno de esos hombres que solo piensan en llevarse una mujer a la cama ¿verdad?, ¿qué pasó con el Matthews Wright que yo conocí en Santa Dominica?"

"Sí, si soy yo pero, no sé... lo siento, es que nunca he estado tan cerca de una mujer tan hermosa y cuando estuve contigo yo era muy inocente e ingenuo y no me atrevía ha hacer este tipo de cosas..." él fue interrumpido por un beso de Angélica, aunque era contra su propia voluntad, tenía que hacerlo si quería que el plan funcionase.

"Vamos a hablar con Bill en el Holandés" dijo ella después de besarlo, bajando de la Perla, seguida por Matthews.

* * *

Jack se despertó unos minutos después de haberse ido Angélica y Matthews del camarote. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? él ya sabía que físicamente era debido a las 8 botellas de ron de la otra noche y se le pasaría al día siguiente, pero sin embargo, el dolor de su corazón solo lo podía curar el matar al tal Matthews aquél por haberse acercado a Angélica. Jack siguió pensando acostado en la cama con los ojos aún cerrados... solo esperaba que ese imbécil no fuera con ellos en la Perla si no querían que corriera sangre durante el camino, aunque sabía que era imposible debido a que Angélica debía disimular con él, dejando a su pirata de lado.

Jack se sentó en la cama, se puso las botas, el chaleco, el abrigo, los cinturones, la espada y lo más importante de todo, su sombrero. Al levantarse se mareó y se tuvo que apoyar en uno de los postes del camarote. Tambaleándose, fue camino al Holandés Errante.

* * *

En el Holandés, Gibbs estuvo jugando con Willie, era un niño muy cansino algunas veces para el pobre hombre, pero aún así le encantaba estar con el pequeño. Mientras, Bill, Matthews y Will estuvieron hablando del lugar donde utilizar el libro. Y Angélica estaba con Elizabeth, ya habiéndose olvidado de todo lo que ella le había dicho, sabiendo que nada fue con mala intención.

"Tiene que ser duro..." dijo Elizabeth con cara de pena.

"Sí... no llevamos ni un día y ya estoy harta" respondió Angélica.

"Me imagino si fuera yo la que tuviera que estar con Matthews, no podría soportar estar sin Will"

"...Echo de menos a Jack... son tan diferentes... Matthews es arrogante, rastrero, estúpido y cruel, en cambio Jack es gracioso, dulce, romántico, simpático e ingenioso..."

"...y tú lo amas por ello" terminó su frase Elizabeth.

"Sí, desde el día que lo conocí siempre me ha parecido el hombre más atento y cariñoso del mundo, especialmente para ser un pirata... Aunque me haya dejado dos veces, siempre lo voy a querer... La primera es cierto que no se preocupó en ir a buscarme, pero cuando me dejó en la isla hace un mes, no pasaron ni 3 días y había vuelto suplicando con la Perla Negra en la botella porque no la sabía sacar..."

"¿Sólo por eso?"

"En realidad, eso es la excusa que dio él... aunque yo sabía que no era solo eso por lo que había vuelto" dijo Angélica con una sonrisa y siguió contando, "Cuando saqué la Perla solo abriendo la botella donde estaba metida, Jack se quedó con la boca abierta y se me quedó mirando con cara de asombro. Luego me dijo que lo sentía y que me fuera con él a Tortuga. Cuando llegamos, nos besamos, y entre lo borrachos que estábamos los dos Jack me dijo 'TE QUIERO'... Sentí como el corazón me iba a cien por hora, la verdad es que siempre había hecho cosas por mí que implicaban esas palabras pero nunca lo había oído directamente... Y bueno, después pasó lo que tenía que pasar..."

"Y así es como volvisteis... La verdad es que eres afortunada, la única que le ha robado el corazón al infame capitán Sparrow" dijo Elizabeth riéndose, al igual que Angélica.

* * *

Cuando Jack logró subir a bordo del Holandés se encontró a Willie colgando de un cabo con Gibbs gritándole que se bajara, a Will y compañía (especialmente la que más odiaba Jack) haciendo planes y Elizabeth hablando con Angélica.

Jack se acercó al grupo de William y le preguntó el rumbo que iban a tomar, ojeando de vez en cuando a Matthews mientras él le lanzaba besos a Angélica cuando ella miraba y Jack se aguantaba las ganas de tirar al hombre rubio por la borda. Cuando ya lo habían aclarado todo, Matthews se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a Angélica, mientras Jack seguía observando desde la distancia como le daba un beso...

"Jack, ¿estás bien?" susurró Will, haciendo que Jack apartara la mirada de la pareja.

"Sí... sí, es solo..."

"Jack, no te mortifiques, si miras va a ser peor" siguió tranquilizándolo Will.

"Ya, ya lo sé, pero... no puedo evitar mirar y querer partirle la cara a ese tío". Cuando volvió a levantar la vista hacia donde estaban, Jack se dio cuenta de que no había nadie...

* * *

Matthews se había llevado a Angélica a un lugar alejado, se sentaron en uno de los bancos del puerto y Matthews comenzó a hablar algo nervioso.

"Mira, Angélica, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y muy bien... Ayer cuando nos encontramos otra vez, recordé lo mucho que te quería y... tengo que preguntarte una cosa..."

"Adelante" dijo ella con curiosidad por lo que decía Matthews. Él se levantó del banco para arrodillarse y le cogió la mano.

"¿Quieres... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

* * *

Jack se asomó por la barandilla cuando vio que Angélica se había sentado en un banco con Matthews, les oyó hablar y de repente... ¿casarse con él? Jack se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer, si matar a Matthews y decirle que Angélica era suya o quedarse callado y morirse por dentro. Volvió la mirada hacía la cara de Angélica, y vio que estaba igual que la que había puesto Jack, entonces ella lanzó una mirada a la barandilla del Holandés para encontrarse a Jack mirando con el dolor en sus ojos y después se marchó.

* * *

"¿Angie, tesoro, me escuchas?" la sacó de sus pensamientos Matthews.

"Eh... mira Matthews, no es por desilusionarte pero... no estoy segura de si quiero casarme todavía..." se inventó una excusa aunque en realidad si quería casarse, pero con el capitán de la Perla Negra.

"¿Por qué? Te aseguro que seré un buen marido aunque todas las mujeres se me tiren encima" dijo sonriendo mientras Angélica pensaba lo modesto que era...

"...Me lo pensaré... tengo que ir a hablar con el capitán para ver cuando zarpamos" dijo ella dejando al hombre arrodillado solo.

* * *

"Jackie, ¿podemos hablar en el camarote de la Perla?" dijo Angélica susurrando para que Matthews no se enterara del apodo cariñoso que le acababa de dar al capitán.

"No lo sé, señora Wright, quizá a su marido no le parece apropiado" dijo Jack sarcásticamente y con voz enfadada.

"Por favor..." suplicó ella, haciéndole acceder mientras refunfuñaba.

* * *

En el camarote, Jack se sentó en la mesa del capitán y se abrió una de las botellas de ron que estaban en ella, mientras Angélica no sabía como empezar a hablar con él sobre el tema de Matthews.

"Corazón, tú sabes mejor que nadie que te quiero muchísimo y que a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación, pero tengo que hacerlo por Bill y Elizabeth, y por mí también..." comenzó a disculparse Angélica, acercándose a la mejilla de Jack mientras él seguía indiferente.

"¿Eso implica tener que casarte con él?" dijo él más relajado al notar que ella le había comenzado a masajearle el pecho con una de sus manos y la otra la tenía apoyada en su hombro mientras le besaba la mejilla y el cuello.

"No le he dicho nada todavía..." dijo ella acercándose a su oreja y susurrándole al oído "Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero, amor" dijo Jack mientras la sentaba en su regazo y comenzó a besarla, acariciándole la mejilla y con la otra mano en su cintura. "¿Te vas a casar con él?" preguntó con cara de pena.

"No lo sé cariño..." dijo ella mientras jugaba con las trenzas de su barba con sus dedos "Pero te prometo que si le digo que sí, la boda no se va a celebrar" siguió hablando y le volvió a besar de nuevo.

"Deberíamos salir"

"Sí... vamos" dijo ella levantándose de Jack y cogiéndole la mano hasta la puerta.

"¿El último beso antes de salir?" pidió con los ojos que tanto le gustaban a ella y a los que no era capaz de resistirse. Ella sonrió, al igual que él. Le dio un beso como le había pedido y salieron del camarote para encontrarse a Elizabeth gritando desde el Holandés porque Willie se había caído al agua.

* * *

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo Jack preocupado corriendo hacía la barandilla del Holandés.

"Willie se ha caído del cabo y no sabe nadar" dijo Elizabeth.

"¿Y Will, Gibbs y Bill?" preguntó Angélica.

"En el puerto hablando con Matthews" respondió ella.

"¡Willie!" gritó Jack a su sobrino que se estaba ahogando en el agua. Jack se subió a la barandilla y se tiró al agua, cogiendo a Willie y saliendo a la superficie para llevarlo a puerto. Cuando llegó, Angélica y Elizabeth le ayudaron a subir a Willie mientras Will y los demás se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Elizabeth, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" dijo Will preocupado por su hijo.

"Willie se cayó al agua" dijo su esposa mientras veía que su hijo no respiraba.

"Jack..." dijo Angélica con la esperanza de que él supiera que hacer para que el niño volviera en sí.

"Vamos a llevarlo a mi camarote" dijo él mientras cogía al niño en brazos.

* * *

Willie volvía a tener respiración pero seguía inconsciente. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente del pequeño tumbado en la cama de su tío. Elizabeth estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, aguantándole la mano a su hijo y con lágrimas en los ojos, rogando que se despertara. Mientras el padre, los tíos, el abuelo y el 'supuesto tío postizo' del niño estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de Jack.

"Será mejor zarpar cuando Willie haya despertado" dijo Will. Justo en ese momento, se oyó la tos de Willie y abrió los ojos, encontrándose a todo su familia mirándole.

"Campeón, ¿estás bien?" dijo Jack con suavidad acercándose a la cama, al igual que los demás.

"Sí... lo siento mamá, me dijiste que no jugara ahí arriba" se disculpó el niño mientras su madre le abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"No pasa nada cariño" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, parece que si zarpamos hoy entonces ¿no?" dijo Matthews sonriendo cuando todo el mundo le miró con cara enfadada.

"No sé... quizás si Willie se encuentra bien..." dijo Elizabeth cuando Jack la interrumpió.

"No tranquila, zarpamos ya y yo cuidaré de Willie hasta que lleguemos al próximo puerto"

"¿En serio? Jack, si no quieres..."

"Sí, claro que quiero... Vosotros id al Holandés, Angélica, Gibbs y yo nos encargamos de él" dijo Jack sin nombrar a Matthews, ya bastante hacía robándole a Angélica como para encima robarle a su sobrino también.

"De acuerdo... Hasta después cariño" dijo Elizabeth dándole otro beso a su hijo, saliendo del camarote, con Will y su padre después de ella.

"Capitán, voy con Gibbs ha prepararlo todo para zarpar" dijo Matthews a Jack, al menos lo llamaba capitán, no como los demás. Cuando los dos salieron del camarote, Angélica se acercó a la cama.

"¿Quieres algo tesoro, te encuentras bien?" le preguntó a su sobrino cariñosamente.

"Tengo frío" dijo el niño débilmente.

"Espera, que te traigo unas mantas" dijo ella levantándose de la cama y trayendo de vuelta consigo unas mantas en el brazo, las colocó encima de Willie y se volvió a sentar en la cama. "¿Mejor?" preguntó su tía.

"Sí, gracias" siguió el niño, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido.

Jack le dio un beso en la mejilla a Angélica y se levantó de la cama. "Tranquila, tu vete afuera y ayuda a Gibbs y Matthews, yo me quedo aquí mirando los mapas y vigilándolo por si quiere algo" dijo sentándose en la silla en donde estaba antes.

"Luego te veo" dijo ella en voz baja para no despertar al pequeño, lanzándole un beso a Jack y luego un guiño, haciendo él lo mismo después.

Cuando ya había salido, Jack sacó la brújula y la colocó en la mesa, luego cogió la botella de ron que no se había conseguido terminar antes. Se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta y el sombrero, colocándolos en el perchero que había en uno de los postes del camarote. Luego se volvió a sentar en la mesa, miró los mapas y luego levantó la vista de nuevo para ver a su sobrino durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, haciéndole sonreír.

* * *

Cuando la noche había caído, Angélica estaba en cubierta, ya habían zarpado hace unas horas, y ella estaba pensando que tenía que volver a dormir con ese hombre insoportable.

"¿Ya te lo has pensado mejor?" preguntó Matthews detrás de ella, pillándola por sorpresa.

"No, no me lo he pensado mejor... solo he pensado en la posibilidad de que mi sobrino podría haberse muerto ahogado hoy" dijo ella sarcásticamente.

"Claro, tienes razón... ¿mañana tendrás la respuesta?" insistió él.

"No lo sé Matthews... vamos a dormir y ya mañana miramos que haremos ¿vale?"

"Está bien" dijo él caminando con ella bajo cubierta.

* * *

En el camarote del capitán, Jack se había quedado dormido en la silla, cuando la voz de su sobrino llamándole le despertó.

"¿Qué pasa campeón?" dijo Jack preocupado mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Me duele la cabeza y tengo frío..." dijo Willie con voz débil. Su tío le puso la mano en la frente.

"Tienes fiebre... Intenta descansar cariño" dijo Jack dulcemente, dándole un beso en la cabeza y cuando se iba a levantar de la cama, Willie lo paró.

"¿No puedes dormir conmigo, tío?" preguntó él. Jack le sonrió.

"Está bieeen" cedió Jack, quitándose el chaleco y las botas, mientras Willie le hacía sitio en la cama. Cuando se acostó junto a él, el niño se acurrucó a su tío y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

"Buenas noches tío Jack" dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose dormir en su pecho.

"Que descanses campeón" le susurró Jack, apagando la vela que había al lado de la cama y cerrando los ojos también.

* * *

**Y este ha sido el capi número 5, de verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, tengo muchos exámenes para esta semana y este capítulo lo escribí ahora en la tarde del domingo porque me entró la inspiración y para descansar un poco de estudiar. Puede que tarde algunos días más en actualizar, quizás el fin de semana suba, o no... Pero mientras tanto disfruten de este capi. Ya saben, dejen reviews para ver que les ha parecido el capítulo ;D**


	6. Capítulo 6: Dijiste que me querías

**En primer lugar, gracias Elena por ponerme tu nombre, así te puedo agradecer mejor la review, y por favor a la gente que me dé alguna review, pongan un seudónimo sino quiere poner su nombre o lo que sea... En segundo lugar, este capítulo ya lo tenía pensado y justamente es lo que me sugirió Elena en su review, pero no lo voy a hacer del todo como dice ella... Será mucho más fuerte que una simple peleilla de enamorados... ADVERTENCIA: Momento un poco M. Les dejo con el capítulo número 6 ;D**

* * *

El Holandés surcaba el mar con la Perla ligeramente adelantada. Elizabeth no había podido dormir en toda la noche, puesto que seguía preocupada por si a Willie le sucedía algo, aunque ella sabía que Jack y Angélica lo querían mucho y que lo cuidarían bien. Él era como un segundo padre para el niño y ella como una madre cuando Elizabeth no estaba presente. Ya que ella, como Reina de los Piratas, tenía que cumplir su cometido... ¿no?

"¿Has dormido bien?" preguntó Bill acercándose a su nuera.

"No... he estado pensando en si Willie estará bien, después de lo que pasó ayer y que no estoy muy segura con Matthews cerca de él... Y como Angélica no le puede cuidar porque tiene que estar con ese hombre..."

"Pero Jack está ahí, no va a suceder nada malo" le dijo él, tranquilizándola con una sonrisa y llevándosela a la cocina del barco a desayunar.

* * *

"¡Matthews, no seas pesado, no lo sé!" se despertaron Jack y Willie con los gritos de Angélica desde la cubierta de la Perla.

"Vamos, tesoro. Sé que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos" siguió insistiendo Matthews con lo del matrimonio con ella, como no, con modestia aparte.

"Me lo tengo que pensar, cuantas veces te lo he dicho, ¿ocho?"

"Yo creo que, en realidad, esta ha sido la décima cuarta vez"

"Mejor me lo pones para que me dejes en paz un ratito, ¿no te parece?" dijo ella mientras caminaba hacía el camarote de Jack y llamaba a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Matthews interesado.

"Voy a ver como está Willie, por si se encuentra mal"

"¿Puedo entrar yo también? Al fin de al cabo, soy su tío ahora ¿no?" Cuando Jack oyó eso lo primero que pensó fue 'esto ya es demasiado'.

"Está bien, vamos" accedió ella, la verdad es que la estaba poniendo de los nervios hoy. Volvió a llamar a la puerta "¡Jack!".

"Buenos días a vosotros también" dijo él medio adormilado abriendo la puerta del camarote.

"¿Cómo está Willie?" preguntó ella todavía en la puerta.

"Sigue en la cama, anoche tenía fiebre"

"Que pena, yo quería practicar un poco la espada con él hoy" dijo desilusionado Matthews.

"Sí, muy gracioso... pero aquí el que le enseña como usar la espada a mi sobrino soy yo" dijo Jack intentando ser amable pero no funcionó, haciendo cambiar a un tono desafiante su voz.

"Bueno, yo también soy su tío, y para que lo sepas..." Matthews estaba desafiando a Jack cuando se oyó la voz del pequeño Willie desde dentro del camarote, haciéndoles entrar en la habitación.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo?" dijo Angélica acercándose al pequeño, sentándose en un extremo de la cama.

"Sigo teniendo frío"

"Eso es porque todavía tienes fiebre campeón, pero se te pasará poco a poco, solo tienes que descansar" dijo Jack dulcemente a pesar de la voz que había usado con Matthews antes.

"Tío..."

"¿Sí?" dijeron al unísono los dos hombres, lanzándose miradas asesinas, sobretodo la que Jack le envió a él.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en el rumbo del barco?" preguntó Willie esperanzado, deseando que el tío Jack le dejara usar la brújula y poder ayudar a su abuelo, su tía y su madre. En ese momento, Jack le envió una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras Matthews se encogió de brazos. "Por supuesto colega, pero ten cuidado, tu eres el que nos dará el rumbo... Capitán Willie Turner, el mejor pirata" dijo Jack alegre para que el niño se sintiera mejor pese a la fiebre, lo cuál sirvió, cuando él sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su tío y luego un beso en la mejilla, mientras él le dio la brújula que haría del pequeño Willie, el mejor pirata de la Perla Negra.

"Angélica, ¿podemos hablar un momento?, es importante" dijo Jack saliendo del camarote y ella detrás de él. Mientras Matthews se quedó allí perplejo porque el niño se había vuelto a dormir y no le había hecho ni caso, aunque... ¿ahora sería un buen momento para ganarse su confianza?

* * *

Bajo cubierta, Jack se llevó a Angélica a un lugar apartado, donde nadie pudiera oírles porque creía que iba a explotar.

"Osea, el tío se pone a insultar al 'hombre imbécil que te dejó en Santa Dominica' en mi cara, cuando estamos al fin juntos te vas con él por un estúpido plan, y ahora también se pretende hacer 'colegita' de MI sobrino" recalcó Jack el 'mi' con todas sus fuerzas.

"Técnicamente, según él, es su sobrino también ahora..." se excusó ella.

"¿Qué te gusta de él?" dijo Jack, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué te gusta de él? ¿O qué te gustaba en su momento que te quedaste enamorada perdida del 'atento, apuesto, atractivo, divertido e inteligente Matthews Wright'?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Respóndeme a ella... Tanto como tú y como yo sabemos que yo no he sido el único, ¿verdad? Tú lo has llegado a querer, y estoy seguro que todavía es así... Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad" Jack la obligó a mirar a sus ojos marrones que suplicaban una respuesta sincera.

"...Quizá sí..." titubeó ella cuando sintió que los ojos de él se llenaban de tristeza. Jack se había desmoronado literalmente por dentro, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, y eso ella lo notó. "...Jack, yo..."

"No, no hace falta que me sigas hablando, ya lo has dejado todo muy claro. Yo sólo soy el tonto que te dejó en Santa Dominica y él, el héroe que te salvó, te dio cobijo y te ayudó en todo. Entonces, ¿todas las veces que me dijiste que me querías después de haberle conocido a él, mentiste, cierto?" dijo él todavía conmocionado por la respuesta anterior y esperando que la que venía después no fuera contestada con otro 'sí'.

"Jack, hace muchos años de eso..."

"¿Pero?" insistió él para que siguiera la frase.

"Pero cuando me dejaste, es cierto que empecé a sentir... cosas hacia Matthews" dijo ella bastante insegura con Jack al lado, esto parecía bastante serio.

"Está bien, creo que él te cuidará mejor ahora, yo solo soy un sucio y mujeriego pirata y el un galán para las damas, cásate también si te apetece, y ¿por qué no? tened muchos hijos..." dijo intentando irse, pero Angélica lo detuvo.

"Jack, por favor, escúchame"

"No hay nada que escuchar, ya con lo que has dicho ha sido suficiente... Ah, una cosa que se me olvidaba..." dijo quitándose el pañuelo de la muñeca izquierda que le había dado ella en La Martinica. Definitivamente, Angélica ya sabía que esto iba muy en serio. "Cómo esto no significó nada para ti, creo que a Matthews le servirá ¿no te parece?" preguntó sarcásticamente mientras lo tiraba al suelo delante de ella.

Él no se había quitado nunca ese pañuelo, a pesar del montón de años que habían pasado de aquello, ella sabía porque le había dicho eso de que no significaba nada para ella. Cuando Jack encontró el anillo que le había regalado a Angélica años atrás en la cabaña de Tía Dalma, y se reencontraron, en un tango en la cubierta de La Venganza de la Reina Ana, él se lo devolvió. Angélica cogió el pañuelo y le vinieron un montón de momentos agradables que habían pasado juntos... pero no, no iba a rogarle a Jack que no le dejara, no esta vez. Ella se guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo y salió a cubierta, cuando vio a Matthews, se acercó a él y le dijo: "Sí quiero"

* * *

_'Algo que quise decirte desde el momento en que nos conocimos... te quiero'_ esa frase retumbaba en la mente de Jack, ahora sabía que era mentira y él había caído como un idiota con_ 'yo también, te he querido, y siempre te querré'._ Su contestación a la frase de ella fue sincera, lo que de verdad sentía él, le había costado mucho decirlo. Muchas mujeres habían odio las palabras 'te quiero' de los labios de Jack muchas veces, pero todos eran completamente falsos, solo fruto de cuando ellas le preguntaban si las quería de verdad, o solo por el mero hecho de que eran prostitutas.

"Siempre te querré..." susurró él a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, intentando pensar y evadirse del mundo exterior. Por mucho que intentaba no pensar en ella, le resultaba imposible. Sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa... la maravillosa chica que encontró en Sevilla aquella tarde, tan inocente, temerosa y débil... y la de ahora, fuerte, valiente y seductora. Jack sabía que gran parte de ese cambio fue debido a él. No es que no le gustara en lo que se había convertido ella, pero sabía que en ella seguía aquella chica del convento, pese a cualquier tipo de orgullo o reputación que tuviera con piratas.

Un chapoteo en el agua y un grito devolvieron a Jack al mundo real. Bajó la mirada y vio a una mujer agarrada a un pequeño trozo de madera. Jack cogió un cabo y lo tiró hacía ella, se agarró a él y Jack tiró con fuerza, haciéndola subir a bordo. Jack la miró detenidamente, la verdad es que le parecía bastante atractiva... pero no era momento de pensar eso ahora. Le puso una manta encima para que no pasara tanto frío al estar toda mojada.

"Bienvenida a La Perla Negra, Capitán Jack Sparrow" dijo él presentándose a sí mismo y a su barco.

"Gracias por salvarme capitán, soy Sophia Thompson" dijo ella. Todavía no había visto a Jack con detenimiento, hasta que alzó la cabeza y se quedó perpleja, aún más cuando él le lanzó una sonrisa. Era como si se hubiese quedado hipnotizada por ella.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo él todavía con la sonrisa en tono divertido.

"¿Eh?... esto... sí, si estoy bien" tartamudeó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Vamos a mi camarote, estarás más cómoda" dijo él llevándola hacía la habitación.

* * *

"Entonces... ¡¿nos casamos?!" dijo Matthews con una felicidad inmensa en su rostro.

"Sí" dijo ella abrazándolo mientras él le daba besos en la mejilla.

"Bueno, ¿y para cuando la boda?"

"Cuando atraquemos y hayamos conseguido que el libro funcione"

"Genial, ¿quién nos casa, Jack o Will?"

"Ehm... lo iremos viendo" dijo Angélica insegura.

"Te quiero cariño" siguió emocionado Matthews dándole un beso.

"Y yo... y yo"

"Voy a decírselo a todos los de la tripulación"

"Espera..." Angélica intentó parar a Matthews, pero no funcionó.

* * *

"Siéntate, por favor" dijo Jack cortesmente a Sophia señalando a una de las sillas cerca de la mesa mientras él se sentaba en la silla del capitán.

"¿Quién es?" dijo ella mientras se sentaba señalando al niño acostado en la cama.

"Mi sobrino, Willie Turner"

"Hola" dijo el niño suavemente, enviándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

"Campeón, es Sophia Thompson"

"Hola Willie" dijo ella de forma dulce.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo él cuando el niño se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en el regazo de Jack.

"Ahora sí, ya no tengo fiebre"

"Bueno, entonces si quieres puedes ir un rato afuera a que te dé el aire y así no te aburres" sugirió Jack mientras el niño se levantaba y salía del camarote de su tío.

"¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana?" preguntó con curiosidad ella.

"No, no, es el hijo de un amigo y como si fuera de la familia"

"Ah..."

"¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí?"

"Me caí del barco en el que iba"

"¿Qué barco?"

"Quizás lo conozca capitán, La Venganza de la Reina Ana, ¿le suena?"

"Barbossa" susurró él.

"¿Qué?"

"No, nada"

"Bueno, y vos ¿tiene hijos, o pareja?, trata muy bien a su sobrino"

"No, en realidad, no he tenido la ocasión" dijo él queriendo no hablar del tema, levantándose de la mesa y asomándose a las ventanas del camarote.

"Estoy segura de que sería un buen padre" dijo ella acercándose sigilosamente detrás de Jack.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, cualquier mujer sería afortunada de estar con vos" habló susurrando en la oreja de Jack. Él se dio la vuelta y miró que sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los suyos. Entonces él, sin saber por qué, agarró su cara con ambas manos y la comenzó a besar. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que se separaron para conseguir aire y Jack alejó las manos de ella.

"Aunque, ahora la afortunada soy yo" dijo ella sonriendo juguetonamente, mientras él solo pudo pensar '¿qué diablos estoy haciendo... por qué lo he hecho?'. "Supongo que ahora si tienes pareja ¿no?"

"Supongo que... sí" dijo él tímidamente, viendo como ella salía del camarote a presentarse a la tripulación como 'la novia del capitán'.

* * *

Jack salió del camarote y... su peor pesadilla, Angélica y Matthews la estaban conociendo y le estaba contando todo, incluso lo del beso. Angélica miró a Jack con cara de incredulidad, al igual que lo hizo él cuando Matthews les dijo a él y a Sophia que se iban a casar.

"Capitán, que bien que todos tengamos una pareja ahora" dijo Matthews sonriendo.

"Sí... sí" siguió Jack perplejo ante 'la novia' que tenía de repente.

"Capitán, tenemos que reponer provisiones" informó Gibbs.

"De acuerdo, haremos una parada en el puerto más cercano" dijo él cuando Matthews le cortó.

"Genial, así nos casaremos antes. El puerto está a dos días, tenemos tiempo de prepararlo todo" le dijo Matthews a Angélica.

"Perfecto, yo os ayudo" anunció Sophia. Los tres se fueron y Willie se acercó a Jack.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Jack.

"Le has dado un beso a Sophia"

"¡¿Qué?! No... ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Me quedé mirando... Pensaba que tu querías a la tía Angélica... Alguien que quiere a una persona no se besa con otra diferente" dijo tristemente Willie.

"Cariño, yo... no lo sé, pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa, la tía Angélica y yo nos queremos mucho ¿vale?"

"Pero yo a ella también la he visto besándose con Matthews"

"Ya... ellos se van a casar en dos días"

"¿Pero eso no lo hacían con la persona que quieren?"

"Sí, y ella quiere a Matthews"

"No entiendo nada..." admitió Willie, haciendo que Jack le diera una sonrisa.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo todavía campeón, ya lo entenderás... ¿Qué tal si tú y yo, ahora que te encuentras bien, jugamos un rato?" dijo él intentando olvidarse de todo y pasárselo bien con su sobrino, mientras él solo se reía cuando su tío lo levantó y lo llevaba hasta el timón.

* * *

"Elizabeth, ha venido el loro de Cotton diciendo que la Perla va a atracar en el próximo puerto" informó Will a su esposa.

"Bien, así puedo ver a Willie"

* * *

**(ESTO ES COMO SI ESTUVIERAN A PUNTO DE ATRACAR CASI DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS, ES QUE ME DABA PEREZA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA ;D)**

* * *

"Preparen todo, vamos a desembarcar" dijo Jack a su tripulación.

"Qué nervioso estoy" dijo Matthews muy emocionado por la boda que se iba a celebrar un par de horas después. Angélica solo podía pensar que no sabía que hacer, Jack no había hablado con ella desde que discutieron. La evitaba y se escudaba en Sophia para no juntarse con ella.

Cuando la Perla ya había atracado, vino el Holandés. La tripulación de Jack embarcó todas las cosas que escaseaban en el barco mientras la pareja prometida, Sophia, Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Bill y Willie ayudaban a preparar la boda. Angélica se fue a la Perla y le preguntó a Jack si se podía cambiar en el camarote, no quería que Pintel y Ragetti la vigilaran mientras lo hacía, él solo accedió con la cabeza. Ya se había terminado de poner su vestido cuando tocaron a la puerta, ella dijo que pasara y se encontró a Jack entrando por la puerta.

"Estás preciosa" dijo él con cortesía, sabiendo que ahora que se iba a casar, esos comentarios por un hombre que no era su marido era inapropiado.

"Gracias" respondió ella intentando sonreír. "Algún día yo veré a Sophia así"

"Quizá..." suspiró Jack ante ese comentario. Realmente estaba preciosa, con un vestido blanco que caía hasta sus tobillos y el pelo con un recogido a un lado. "Quiero que sepas que... todas las cosas que dije hace un par de días fueron una tontería por mi parte y... espero que seas muy feliz con Matthews, Señora Wright"

"Tu también con Sophia..." hubo un gran silencio en la habitación, hasta que ella volvió a hablar. "No puedo"

"¿No puedes qué?" preguntó él con curiosidad. Entonces Angélica se acercó a Jack y lo besó suavemente, haciendo que él la correspondiera, profundizándolo. Jack sentó a Angélica en la mesa y siguió besándola apasionadamente, mientras las manos de ambos pasaban por todo el cuerpo del otro. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin sentirse... pensaban que habían pasado décadas desde entonces. Jack bajo los labios hasta su cuello, mientras Angélica gemía y pasaba la mano por la parte íntima de sus pantalones. Ella le quitó el chaleco y la camisa, mientras él seguía perdido en su cuello. Él comenzó a rozar sus pechos con las manos y luego le desabrochó el vestido, se lo quitó y empezó a besar sus pechos mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón. La cosa cada vez se calentaba más, cuando Angélica se levantó de la mesa y en su lugar apoyó a Jack en ella, mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a lamer y besar su zona íntima. Jack sintió como los labios de ella rozaban la punta y la metía en su boca, haciendo que él gimiera, cerrara los ojos, echara la cabeza hacía atrás y colocara una mano encima de la cabeza de Angélica.

* * *

"¿Dónde está la novia? la boda va a empezar" preguntó Bill preocupado.

"No lo sé, dijo que se iba a arreglar" respondió Elizabeth.

"Bueno, tranquilidad. Podemos hacer tiempo hasta que venga, de momento podemos mirar la siguiente ruta..." argumentó Will. Después de varios minutos, los piratas seguían hablando y no había ni rastro de Angélica, ¿dónde estaba?

* * *

Los gemidos de la habitación habían cesado segundos antes, Angélica estaba acostada encima de la mesa y Jack sentado al lado de ella. Estaban exhaustos. Después del frenesí que había sucedido, los dos volvieron a la realidad. Matthews estaba esperando en el altar a que Angélica llegara.

"¿Esto significa que no te vas a casar y que... me quieres?" dijo él entre jadeos, todavía cansado.

"Sí" dijo ella sentándose junto a él y dándole un beso.

"Vamos" dijo él, levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo sus pantalones, tirados a un lado del camarote en el suelo.

"¿A dónde?"

"Tu vístete y sígueme" siguió él poniéndose la camisa y acercándole a ella su camisa, pantalones y corsé, dejando el vestido a un lado.

* * *

"¡Por fin!" gritó Matthews cuando Angélica se acercó con Jack. "Pensaba que me ibas a dejar" dijo sonriendo.

"Es que eso es justamente lo que va a hacer" informó Jack.

"¿Qué?" preguntó anonadado Matthews, mientras los demás miraban con cara de asombro, especialmente Sophia cuando vio que 'su supuesto chico' cogió de la mano a Angélica.

"A ver si lo entiendes Matthews... Angélica nunca te ha querido. Es más, ella es mía. Sólo te hemos estado utilizando todos para que nos dijeras donde usar el maldito libro, así que ya te puedes ir por dónde has venido" explicó Jack sonriente.

"Esto será una broma ¿no?" dijo preocupado Matthews hacía Angélica.

"No Matthews, lo siento. Jack era el que me dejó en Santa Dominica y siempre lo he querido a él" dijo Angélica.

"Me voy..." dijo él enfadado.

"Espera, te falta una cosa..." dijo Jack dándole un puñetazo en la cara y un rodillazo en la barriga. "Eso por acercarte a ella, ahora te puedes ir" mandó Jack, viendo al hombre herido corriendo hacía el pueblo.

"¿Cómo que os queréis? ¿y yo, Jack?" dijo Sophia desquiciada.

"Sophia, tu si quieres te puedes ir también o quedarte con nosotros, pero no juntos" dijo Jack, besando a Angélica en la mejilla.

"Por supuesto que me voy a quedar..." dijo ella. Entonces, todo el mundo subió a bordo de sus respectivos barcos y prepararon todo para embarcar, ella también subió y se dijo a sí misma: "pero para que seas mío y de nadie más".

* * *

**En este capítulo ha habido una bronca y una reconciliación, no ha estado mal ¿no?. Especialmente para ellos, menuda reconciliación ;) Ahora que Matthews no está, será más fácil para Jack y Angélica, pero Sophia dará guerra en su ausencia. Ahora es el turno de Angélica sentir los celos un poco... Mientras, Will y Elizabeth sé que los estoy dejando más de lado, pero voy a hacerles una trama también (no como la de los celos de Jack y Angie, otro tipo diferente de problemas de pareja). Nada más por hoy, disfruten y den reviews acerca de la reconciliación (if you know what I mean :D), la pelea y el puñetazo que le dio Jack (la verdad es que yo también tenía ganas de pegarle ;D).**


	7. Capítulo 7: Will y ¿Sophia?

**Aquí capítulo nuevo. ¡AL FIN TERMINE LOS EXÁMENES! Gracias por la review a Elena de nuevo y por ser la "fan número 1" de esta historia. Respecto a lo de los libros de Piratas... Si son sobre Jack, cuando era adolescente. La verdad es que son muy buenos y me gustan muchísimo. Habla sobre las aventuras que tuvo, como conoció a los personajes de las pelis (Barbossa, Gibbs, Tía Dalma... aunque hay muchos más que nunca se han nombrado en las pelis), como se hizo capitán... Me los conseguí comprar en una librería, eso sí, hay 9 en español y 8 en inglés (tengo los 17 libros, soy una viciada :D). Los trece primeros son de la saga "Piratas del Caribe: Jack Sparrow" y los otros cuatro son de una mini-saga. Si quieres saber más tú, o cualquiera que quiera, aquí hay una página con los nombres de todos los libros:**

** /t126-libros-saga-piratas-del-caribe (lo buscas en google y es el primer link que te sale). ****Comenzamos con el capítulo número 7 ;D**

* * *

La noche había caído. Después de un día de intensas emociones, Angélica lo único que quería hacer era descansar. Ahora por fin podía hacerlo con 'Jackie' a su lado. Él estaba en cubierta con algunos miembros de la tripulación y con Sophia de celebración por la marcha de Matthews tomando ron, como no. Angélica vio como ella se acercaba cada vez más a Jack y él pasaba de ella. Angélica se acercó a donde estaban los demás.

"Cariño ven, bebe un poco" dijo Jack un poco borracho ya.

"Jack..." dijo ella mirando hacía el ron.

"¿Qué? Oh, ya..." dijo él cogiendo una botella de vino. "Así mejor"

"Sí" dijo ella sonriendo y cogiendo la copa.

"Compañeros, hemos de sentirnos orgullosos, ahora que Matthews se ha marchado, podemos seguir con el rumbo sin hacerle la pelota a nadie" dijo Jack sonriente mientras los de la tripulación reían. "Brindemos por la libertad, la Perla, y por la mujer más maravillosa del mundo" terminó la frase Jack, mirando hacía Angélica sonriendo al igual que ella, dándole un beso y luego otro en la mejilla mientras los demás bebían ron y Sophia miraba celosa. _'¿Por qué Jack la quiere a ella? Yo soy mucho más guapa y joven, tampoco se ha comportado así conmigo nunca...' _pensó Sophia.

* * *

"Ahora que tenemos el rumbo podemos descansar un rato" sugirió Bill.

"Claro" dijo Will apoyándose en la barandilla del Holandés, alzando la vista a la Perla, donde podía ver perfectamente a Sophia en la misma posición que él.

"¿Qué pasa Will?" dijo su padre tratando de sacarlo del trance.

"La verdad es que es hermosa..." dijo él susurrando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bill.

"No... nada" dijo Will entrando en razón. _'Porque pienso en esas cosas, estoy casado... y con un hijo'_ pensó él mientras decía esas palabras.

"Será mejor que vayas a dormir un rato, yo vigilo" volvió a sugerir Bill dándole palmadas en la espalda a su hijo, mientras este hacía su camino hacía el camarote.

* * *

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó Elizabeth cuando vio a su marido entrar en la habitación.

"Hablando con mi padre... Jack está montando una fiesta en la Perla" dijo él intentando por todos los medios que no se notara que estaba preocupado por lo que había pensado antes.

"Genial, ¿por qué no vamos?"

"¿Ahora? ¿Cómo?" replicó él.

"Adelantamos un poco el Holandés y subimos a bordo de la Perla saltando por los cabos" dijo Elizabeth ilusionada como un niño mientras salía del camarote y Will se quedó allí, resoplando.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba cantando, bailando y bebiendo ron. Jack y Angélica estaban en un lugar no muy apartado de los demás, pero si lo suficiente para que nadie les molestase, especialmente Sophia. Angélica de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada hacía donde ella estaba mientras hablaba con Jack, asegurándose de que seguía apoyada en la barandilla.

"¿Por qué estás conmigo, pudiendo estar con alguien mejor?" dijo Jack completamente borracho después de unas copas más de ron y vino. Angélica sonrió, hasta borracho seguía siendo igual de encantador.

"Porque no hay nadie mejor que tú" respondió besándolo. Sophia miraba desde su posición, llevaba viendo a Jack y Angélica acaramelados desde que ella llegó a cubierta, que si 'te quiero', que si un beso por allí, que si otro beso y un abrazo por allá... ¿Por qué no podía ser ella la que estuviese con Jack de esa forma?

Will y Elizabeth aparecieron de repente en la cubierta y se encontraron a Jack y Angélica besándose, la tripulación borracha, cantando sin parar (algunos de ellos tirados en el suelo) y a Sophia en el mismo sitio que la había visto Will. Elizabeth y Will pensaban hablar con ellos, pero viendo la situación en la que estaban Jack y Angélica, decidieron dejarles un poco de intimidad en pareja. Elizabeth fue a buscar a Willie para jugar con él, mientras Will se acercó a Sophia.

"¿Qué tal?" dijo él intentando ser amable.

"Creo que eso se responde por sí solo" dijo ella tristemente mientras hacía una seña para que Will mirara, lo cual hizo y vio a Jack diciéndole en un susurro cariñoso 'te quiero' a Angélica en el oído y luego besándola en la mejilla.

"Lo siento"

"No, no es culpa tuya" dijo ella un poco menos enfadada y levantando la vista a la cara de Will.

"Es que si llegas a pillar a Jack antes de volver con Angélica, lo podías haber intentado... Pero ahora ha cambiado, ha dejado de ser el mujeriego que era antes. Ahora quiere serle fiel a ella" dijo Will sonriendo, alegrándose de que Jack por fin había sentado la cabeza.

"Sí... ¿Tú también eras como él?" preguntó curiosa ella.

"No, yo siempre estuve enamorado de mi mujer, desde que nos conocimos cuando teníamos ocho años" sonrió de nuevo él ante el recuerdo.

"¿Estuviste?" volvió a preguntar de forma seductora. Cuando oyó lo que le dijo Will, sabía que no tendría posibilidad con Jack, y cuando oyó eso... ¿Tal vez tendría una con Will?

"Bueno, sigo estándolo" dijo él más nervioso ahora.

"Pues no lo parece, ¿estás seguro?" dijo Sophia acercándose más.

"Sí, lo estoy. Elizabeth y yo..." Will fue cortado por Sophia.

"¿Qué tal si tú y yo vamos al Holandés?" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Pues... claro" dijo él cogiendo un cabo. Mientras los dos se iban, Elizabeth se quedó dormida con Willie en cubierta, junto a Gibbs y al resto de la tripulación, dejando a Jack y Angélica prácticamente solos.

"Jackie, ¿vamos al camarote?" susurró Angélica seductoramente mientras le besaba la mandíbula.

"Dos veces en un día... Creí que no me lo pedirías nunca" dijo él sonriendo mientras caminaban hacía el camarote, oyéndose minutos después, gemidos incesantes procedentes de la habitación.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué querías decirme?" dijo Will mientras entraba al camarote. Él fue interrumpido por un beso de ella. Al principio se resistió, pero en vez de apartarse, profundizó el beso. _'Tienes que parar... para' _pensó para sí mismo mientras su cuerpo no hacía caso a las órdenes. Él comenzó a pasar sus manos alrededor de todo su cuerpo, especialmente por la zona de sus pechos. Se tumbaron en la cama y empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Su mente ahora mismo no funcionaba con claridad, solo quería acostarse con Sophia y ya está. Intentó detenerse desde el principio, pero fue imposible. Sophia era una mujer muy atractiva y sensual, al igual que le parecía lo mismo Elizabeth, pero era imposible no caer en los encantos de Sophia. Cuando entró en ella, comenzó a gemir como si no hubiera un mañana, al igual que él. _'Esto no está bien William, lo sabes... Elizabeth, Willie... Tienes familia, ¿la vas a tirar toda al trastre por unos minutos de placer?' _pensó él. Cuando terminaron se quedaron dormidos, echos polvo.

* * *

Cuando ya había amanecido, Jack se despertó con Angélica a su lado, de espaldas, tiritando un poco. La verdad es que hacía un poco de frío, y desnudos era peor. Jack cogió las mantas de la cama, se acurrucó junto a Angélica abrazándola por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que ella sonrió.

"Buenos días ángel" dijo él acurrucándose más.

"Buenos días corazón... ¿y Willie?"

"Estará durmiendo afuera con Gibbs y los demás"

"¿Sophia?"

"No lo sé, no la veo desde que vinieron Will y Elizabeth. Pero, ¿qué más da ella ahora?" dijo él con una sonrisa picarona.

"Nada" dijo ella con la misma sonrisa, dándose la vuelta, acercándose a él más y dándole un beso. En ese mismo momento, Elizabeth tocó a la puerta, haciendo que el beso entre ellos se rompiera.

"Puñeta..." susurró él mientras Angélica sonreía por el enfado de Jack.

"Jack, ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"Un momento" dijo él, dándole una de sus camisas a Angélica. "Adelante"

"Jack, ¿has... Perdón si estabais ocupados o durmiendo, vuelvo más tarde si eso" dijo ella al verlos en la cama y a Jack sin camiseta, con la ropa tirada por toda la habitación por la noche anterior.

"No, tranquila, ¿qué querías?" preguntó Angélica, viendo como Jack se desilusionaba al ver que se tendrían que levantar de la cama con lo bien que habían empezado el día.

"Quería saber si vosotros tenéis alguna idea sobre donde puede estar Will, anoche se fue a hablar con Sophia y no lo he vuelto a ver"

* * *

"¿Sophia?" dijo Will al despertarse completamente desnudo con Sophia al lado, igual que él. "¡Sophia!" dijo levantándose de la cama y cogiendo la ropa. "¿Qué he hecho?, ¿Qué he hecho?" se repetía mientras se ponía la camisa y los pantalones.

"Will... ¿qué haces?" dijo ella pícaramente, levantándose y acercándose a él. "Quítate todo eso, anda"

"No, déjame. Esto no va a volver a suceder, nunca ha sucedido, ¿ha quedado claro?" explicó él enfadado.

"Will, tú y yo podemos ser felices juntos" insistió ella.

"Estoy casado y tengo un hijo, no quiero cambiar eso"

"Vamos a explicárselo a Elizabeth, lo entenderá... Ahora estás enamorado de mí"

"No, no estoy enamorado de ti. No sé que me ha pasado, ¿por qué hice esto?"

"Porque no eres feliz con ella" dijo Sophia susurrando.

"Sí lo soy... Vístete y sal de mi camarote, de esto ni una palabra a nadie" dijo él dándole la ropa y echándola afuera de la habitación.

* * *

"Mira Elizabeth, no sé donde estará Will, pero me quiero vestir si te tengo que ayudar" dijo Jack sarcásticamente.

"Oh claro, perdón" dijo ella dándose la vuelta para no mirar mientras Jack se levantó y se puso los pantalones. Angélica hizo lo mismo y luego le dio la camisa que tenía puesta a Jack y se puso la suya.

"Ya puedes mirar" informó Jack, haciendo que Elizabeth se volviera a dar la vuelta.

"Vale, ¿posibles sitios en donde pueda estar?" preguntó Angélica.

"Pues en..." Elizabeth fue cortada por una voz familiar detrás de ella.

"Aquí" dijo Will entrando al camarote.

"Will, ¿dónde has estado?" preguntó preocupada su mujer.

"Estuve hablando con Sophia en el Holandés" mintió Will.

"Me tenías preocupada" siguió Elizabeth.

"Lo siento cariño. Jack, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" dijo Will haciendo un gesto para poder estar a solas.

"Claro, vamos bajo cubierta" dijo Jack saliendo del camarote, dejando a las mujeres solas.

"¿Os he estropeado algo?" preguntó Elizabeth arrepentida.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada" dijo Angélica sonriendo.

"Es que anoche pensaba hablar con vosotros, pero estabais en un momento íntimo, y no lo quería estropear" se excusó.

"¿Will y tú estáis bien?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Hace cuanto que no tenéis... un momento íntimo?"

"Desde que nació Willie"

"¿Diez años?"

"Sí"

"¿Y estás bien?"

"Sí, solo lo hemos hecho una vez los dos"

"Me acuerdo la primera vez con Jack, fue todo tan suave... no paraba de decirme al oído que me relajara y hacia cada movimiento lentamente. Fue una noche en la playa" sonrió Angélica ante el recuerdo, Jack siempre era tan sensible cuando estaba con ella antes de dejarla en Santa Dominica, y lo seguía siendo ahora.

"Nosotros, como los dos éramos inexpertos, estábamos bastante nerviosos, pero de ahí nació Willie y estoy muy contenta"

"Te pregunto esto por que os veo muy distantes" se preocupó Angélica. "A lo mejor se va con otra si tú no haces nada"

"No, mi Will no se acostaría con nadie más. Él me quiere" dijo sonriendo.

"Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo de Jack cuando se marchó... Y ahora que está de vuelta lo pienso de nuevo, pero teniendo a Sophia acechándole no me fío mucho. No es que no me fíe de él, de hecho anoche le estaba coqueteando y él ni se inmutó. De la que no me fío es de ella, se le puede tirar encima en cualquier momento" sospechó Angélica.

"Hola Elizabeth, Angélica" dijo Sophia acercándose a donde estaban, sin haber oído nada de la conversación anterior.

* * *

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Jack extrañado de que quería hablar con él a solas, ¿había hecho algo malo?

"Jack, tengo un problema muy gordo, júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, especialmente a Elizabeth. Ni siquiera a Angélica, que se están haciendo amigas"

"Vale, vale ¿pero qué pasa?"

"Anoche, en el Holandés, Sophia y yo... nos acostamos"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó gritando Jack, asombrado por aquello. Algunos de la tripulación estaban durmiendo, y por el grito del capitán, casi los detectan.

"Shh, no grites" mandó Will susurrando.

"¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué estabas, borracho?" siguió preguntando Jack en el mismo tono de voz de Will.

"No lo sé, no sé que se me pasó por la cabeza pero sucedió así"

"¿Qué le vas a decir a Elizabeth?" cuestionó Jack más relajado y preocupado a la vez por su amigo.

"Tampoco lo sé..." dijo suspirando Will. "No tiene por qué enterarse, ¿no?"

"Will, si hay algo que he aprendido de las mujeres, es que es mejor que se lo digas tú nada más haber sucedido, antes de que se entere ella por otra persona bastante tiempo después" dijo Jack por la experiencia de todas las mofetadas que se había llevado durante toda su vida.

"Vale pero, ¿cómo se lo digo?"

"Eso sí que no tengo ni idea. Piénsatelo durante el día pero se lo tienes que decir antes de que acabe, y sobre todo, que no se acerque a Sophia sino quieres que se entere por ella"

"Está bien, vamos" dijo Will subiendo las escaleras hacía cubierta.

* * *

"Will y yo nos lo pasamos bien anoche" dijo Sophia, claramente para conseguir quedarse a Will para ella sola.

"¿Cómo que os lo pasasteis bien?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"¿No te lo ha contado? Nos acostamos" volvió a hablar ella con aire de superioridad.

"¿Qué? No puede ser, Will me quiere" siguió Elizabeth, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No es lo que parecía" Sophia sonrió, lanzándole una mirada a Angélica, mientras esta abrazaba a Elizabeth. Entonces, Jack y Will llegaron al camarote y se encontraron la escena.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Will. Al oír la voz de su marido, Elizabeth se deshizo de los brazos de Angélica para reprimirle lo que había oído a él.

"Cómo que qué pasa, te acostaste con ella anoche" dijo Elizabeth llorando.

"¿Qué? No..." intentó excusarse Will, secándole las lágrimas a su mujer de la cara.

"No me toques, vete con la fulana esta o con quien tu quieras. ¿Qué pasa conmigo y con Willie?"

"No es lo que parece Elizabeth, por favor déjame explicarte..."

"No, ya no quiero tus disculpas, no me las creo" dijo ella saliendo del camarote.

"Sophia, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?" preguntó Jack.

"Porque como no puedo estar contigo, voy a estar con él" dijo sonriendo y lléndose al Holandés.

"Tranquilo Will, yo hablaré con ella" le tranquilizó Angélica, saliendo del camarote en busca de Elizabeth.

"Jack, ¿qué hago ahora?" preguntó preocupado Will.

"Tú será mejor que te alejes de ella por un momento, deja que Angélica hable con ella. Vamos al Holandés con Willie para que hablen tranquilas"

* * *

"Elizabeth, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Angélica viendo a Elizabeth apoyada en la barandilla de la Perla, poniéndole una mano en la espalda en modo tranquilizador.

"No" dijo ella mirando a Angélica con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Quieres estar sola?" dijo Angélica.

"No" Elizabeth pidió negando con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba a Angélica de nuevo y seguía llorando en su hombro.

* * *

**Ya sé que el capítulo no era como había dicho en el anterior, pero me pareció mejor así, cambiando el guión. Pensé que la amistad entre Angélica y Elizabeth sería mejor, dejando un poco de lado los problemas que habían tenido entre ellas en los primeros capítulos. Espero que os guste, dejen reviews y díganme como seguir, porque la verdad es que no se que hacer ahora con la infidelidad de Will, así que... lluvia de ideas ;D**


	8. Capítulo 8: Perdóname

**No tengo ni idea de como arreglar lo de Will y Elizabeth. Pero tranquilos, yo también soy más de Jack/Angélica, es más... Jack/Elizabeth lo odio, en cambio mucha gente los prefiere en fanfiction... Para gustos colores, yo Angélica forever ;D, pegan perfectamente y Jack con Elizabeth son como muy diferentes. En cuanto a lo de Elena, Jack era más normal en los libros, el toque que le puso Johnny es más bien después de que lo dejaran en la isla. También prefiero cuando mis capítulos se centran en Jackelica pero intentaré alternar las dos parejas. Capítulo 8 ;D**

* * *

"¿Por qué lo ha hecho?" dijo Elizabeth entre sollozos en el hombro de Angélica.

"Tranquila" susurró ella. Sabía lo que Elizabeth sentía. Esa sensación de traición también la había tenido ella cuando Jack estaba con prostitutas en Tortuga y cuando él la dejó... dos veces. La verdad es que en Jack se podía averiguar pero en Will, que hubiera traicionado a Elizabeth sorprendía a todo el mundo. "¿Quieres que hable yo con Will?"

"No, no... tú solo vete con Jack, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí" dijo Elizabeth separándose del abrazo cuando Angélica la agarró.

"No, yo te voy a ayudar... Vamos para adentro" dijo llevándosela bajo cubierta.

* * *

"¡¿Pero cómo se lo pudo haber dicho?!" dijo Will en el camarote del Holandés, todavía asombrado por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

"Tranquilidad, Angélica está hablando con ella y..." Jack fue cortado por Will.

"No, no hay tranquilidad Jack. Yo... me quiero morir. ¿Por qué lo he hecho si quiero a Elizabeth? si tuviera una excusa... no lo sé, borracho o algo..."

"William te voy a contar una cosa sobre eso del amor... He estado con muchas mujeres, la mayoría de ellas eran prostitutas de Tortuga y demás tabernas, pero eso no viene a cuento. Antes de conoceros a ti y a Elizabeth, conocí a una mujer preciosa. Tan inocente, dulce e inteligente. Era la primera vez que, comencé a sentir cosas, cosas que sinceramente me asustaban pero cada minuto con ella era especial. Si te digo la verdad, me asusté tanto que unos meses después de haberla conocido la dejé en el puerto más cercano..." Will sabía bien a quién se refería. "Tal vez tú la conozcas, ¿te suena?" terminó Jack sonriendo.

"Creo que no tengo el honor" dijo él con la misma sonrisa.

"Lo que intento decirte es que al final, si de verdad quieres a alguien, volverá. Si no viene nunca, es que no era la persona adecuada"

"¿Quién diría que ibas a ser tú el que me diera consejos de pareja?" volvió a sonreír Will.

"¿Quién diría que sería yo el que no traicionaría a su pareja por Sophia?" preguntó Jack sarcástico.

"Jack... todo lo que me has dicho está muy bien pero... quiero recuperarla"

"Lo sé, lo sé... es que yo tengo distintas formas de pedir perdón. Tal vez con una copa de vino y un baile en cubierta para mí servirían pero para ti no tengo ni idea"

"¿Y si intento eso?"

"Bueno, a lo mejor funciona. No te ayudará a que te perdone pero por lo menos podrás hablar con ella más tranquilamente"

"Hmm, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" dijo Will suspirando. "¿Cómo lo preparas tú?"

"Para empezar, yo a Angélica le doy vino porque es lo que le gusta a ella... Lo que le gusta a Elizabeth lo deberías saber tú"

"Pues... no lo sé"

"En fin, no importa. Dale vino también... ¿Alguien de tu tripulación toca algún instrumento?"

"Creo que... no"

"No pasa nada, yo te presto a Ragetti. ¿Tienes velas?"

"No"

"Te las presto junto a Ragetti... Lo más importante, ¿sabes bailar, por lo menos?"

"Poco" dijo Will mientras Jack miraba asombrado.

"Tenemos mucho que preparar..."

* * *

Horas después, la luna se reflejaba en el mar. Jack y Angélica estaban terminando de prepararlo todo junto a Will en el Holandés.

"Jack, ¿crees que va a funcionar?" preguntó Angélica.

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea... ¿Pero te gusta cuando todo esto es para ti no?" dijo el seductoramente mientras ella sonreía.

"Lo digo en serio..." dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla con la mano cariñosamente. "¿Funcionará?"

"Pues..." Jack iba a dar una excusa cuando oyó la voz de Will.

"Shh, ya viene, escondeos" dijo Will mientras ellos se escondían detrás de unos barriles. De pronto, Elizabeth vino y se encontró a Will con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, a Ragetti con un laúd sentado a un lado de la cubierta, una mesa con dos copas y una botella de vino y un montón de velas por todos lados.

"Hola" dijo él tímidamente intentando ser amable.

"¿Todo esto para quién es, para Sophia?" preguntó ella tercamente.

"No, es para ti... Quiero que hablemos sobre lo ocurrido sin pelear" dijo él mientras descorchaba la botella, servía vino en las copas y le daba una a ella. "Para empezar, siento muchísimo lo que sucedió anoche... te juro que no sé que se me pasó por la cabeza en aquel momento, quizás fue debido a los pocos momentos que estoy contigo, ya sabes... en 'un momento a solas'" dijo él recordando las palabras de su hijo y sonriendo. "Creo que tú y yo deberíamos llevarnos bien, sobre todo por Willie. Yo te quiero con todo mi corazón, desde siempre y tú lo sabes. A Sophia te prometo que no me volveré a acercar a ella y..." Will fue cortado por un beso de Elizabeth, lo cual le sorprendió. ¿De verdad el plan de Jack había funcionado?

"¿Esto es para tener nuestro 'momento a solas'?" dijo ella suavemente después del beso. "Vamos a bailar" dijo sonriendo y cogiendo a Will de la mano hasta en medio de la cubierta, comenzando a escuchar la música que estaba tocando Ragetti sentado en las escaleras.

"Pues sí ha funcionado" susurró Jack en el oído de Angélica.

"Increíblemente, sí"

"¿Nosotros también podemos tener ese 'momento a solas' que nos quitaron esta mañana?" preguntó Jack con los ojitos tristes, los que él sabía que ella era incapaz de resistirse.

"Me encantaría pero..."

"¿Pero?" insistió Jack para que terminara la frase.

"A parte de 'momentos a solas', las mujeres también tenemos 'momentos prohibidos' una vez al mes... aunque debería haber venido hace unos días" dijo sonriendo al ver que Jack se desilusionaba cuando se dio cuenta de qué se refería Angélica.

"¿Tengo que esperar?" pidió con cara de pena.

"Cómo siempre... pero cuando termine haremos lo que tú quieras, ¿qué te parece el trato?" dijo ella todavía sonriendo mientras rodeaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jack.

"Está bien" suspiró él cuando Angélica le dio un beso, cerrando el trato. Después de ese beso, Jack comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla y el cuello.

"Cariño... ¿qué te acabo de decir?" preguntó retóricamente Angélica mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos al notar los labios de Jack debajo de su oreja.

"Sólo son besos..." dijo él excusándose por sus actos y sonriendo contra su piel mientras empezaba a besar la línea de su mandíbula, llegando hasta sus labios de nuevo. "¿Tampoco puedo?" volvió a pedir con la cara triste.

"Sólo en los labios... vamos a ver si puedes aguantar" dijo ella juguetonamente dándole otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla para torturarle un poco.

"Así no voy a durar mucho" admitió él mientras ella rió un poco.

"Vayámonos a dormir anda, que tenemos que seguir mañana con el viaje. Vamos a dejarles solos" dijo ella cogiendo un cabo y pasando hacía la Perla.

"Genial, yo ahora esperando casi una semana y Will con Elizabeth en el Holandés" murmuró Jack mientras cogía otro cabo, aunque sabía que la espera iba a ser muy bien recompensada.

* * *

La mañana comenzó con un sol deslumbrante. Sophia se preguntaba donde estaba Will, no le había visto desde ayer. Había visto a Angélica y Jack entrar en el camarote después de haber llegado del Holandés, lo que significaba sólo dos cosas para ella, o se fueron a dormir directamente, o estuvieron demostrándose su amor antes de acostarse, cosa que a Jack le hubiera gustado hacer anoche. Sophia seguía celosa por Angélica, creyendo que era la segunda opción que había pensado la que sucedió. Ella verdaderamente prefería a Jack pero Will era más fácil de seducir.

"Buenos días" dijo el capitán del barco detrás de ella.

"Buenos días Jack" respondió Sophia con una sonrisa. "Anoche os vi entrando al camarote a las tantas... Iba a hablar contigo antes, cuando me desperté pero no quería interrumpir nada..."

"No tranquila, ahora no puedes interrumpir porque no hay nada debido a los 'momentos prohibidos' vuestros una vez al mes" dijo él sonriendo, la sonrisa que había enamorado a Sophia cuando la rescató de morir ahogada.

"Lo siento por ti" dijo ella riéndose, al igual que él.

"La verdad que si lo es" admitió él dejando de reír.

"¿Y Will?" preguntó curiosa.

"Pues, creo que si vas a hablar con él al camarote del Holandés si interrumpirás algo" dijo sarcástico.

"¿Qué?"

"Will y Elizabeth lo han arreglado"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo ella aún más estupefacta.

"Que Will y..."

"Ya, ya lo he oído... ¿Cómo que lo han arreglado?"

"Sí, yo le ayudé a preparar un baile en la cubierta del Holandés y cuando se quiso dar cuenta..."

"Jack... ¿puedes venir un momento?" dijo Angélica desde la puerta del camarote de Jack, haciendo que ambos se dieran la vuelta.

"Claro, voy... Lo siento" dijo Jack hacía Sophia mientras entraba en el camarote y Angélica cerraba la puerta.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" preguntó Jack comprensivamente.

"Jack, siéntate. Esto es importante" dijo ella señalando a la cama, haciendo que él hiciera lo que le pidió.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" dijo él más preocupado.

"Bueno, depende de como te parezca esto a ti"

"¿El qué?"

"Jack... creo que estoy..."

"¡Capitán, La Venganza de la Reina Ana está aquí!" gritó Gibbs mientras entraba por la puerta, no dejando oír a Jack la última palabra de Angélica.

"Barbossa... cariño, luego hablamos" dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación junto a Gibbs.

"...embarazada..." susurró Angélica dando un largo suspiro y yendo con los demás fuera del camarote.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 8. Ya sé que es muy corto (por lo menos a mí me lo parece...), pero quería terminar la trama Will/Elizabeth rápido porque prefiero hacerlas más de Jack/Angélica. En uno o dos capítulos estarán cerca del lugar donde usar el libro... Y ahí comenzará realmente la historia que tenía en mente desde un principio. Dejen reviews y sobre todo... ¿Angélica deberá estar embarazada de verdad?. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible ;D**


	9. Capítulo 9: Isla Carlein

**Capítulo número 9. Por fin llegan a la isla. ¿Saldrá todo como esperan? He cambiado de planes de nuevo... Yo soy así. Lean y averigüen ;D**

* * *

"Hola Jack" dijo Barbossa desde el timón de La Venganza de la Reina Ana.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" respondió Jack más desinteresado.

"¿Qué? ¿acaso un hombre no puede encontrarse inconscientemente con otro barco conocido en el mar?" preguntó sarcástico.

"Sí, siempre y cuando sea con un propósito en mente..."

"Está bien, me has pillado. Necesito la ayuda de Will, no la tuya"

"Pues vete a buscarlo, está en el Holandés"

"Claro" dijo él, llamando a Scrum para que fuera al Holandés a llamar al capitán Turner.

"Bueno, si era eso lo que querías decirme... ¿por dónde íbamos cariño, qué me querías decir?" dijo Jack acercándose a Angélica.

"Que... que puede que esté..."

"Estás..." siguió él para que terminara.

"... da igual..." dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema. ¿Y si no quería ser padre? ¿La abandonaría de nuevo y esta vez con un bebé suyo?

"No, cuéntamelo. Antes dijiste que era importante" insistió.

"No, ya he visto que es una tontería..."

"Cómo la mayoría que hago yo... confía en mí. ¿Qué pasa? estás..." dijo él sonriendo mientras ella suspiró.

"Puede que esté..."

"Jack, ¿has visto a Willie?" dijo Elizabeth desde el Holandés.

"No, pensé que estaba con vosotros"

"Pues no está"

"¿Y si?" Jack se acercó a la Venganza y vio a Willie intentando subir en ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó su tío sonriendo.

"Intento subir al barco, como papá y tú" dijo mientras saltaba para conseguir llegar a coger uno de los cabos que colgaban del mástil de la Perla.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe?" siguió con la sonrisa Jack al ver al niño saltando como un loco para llegar a la cuerda.

"No, quiero intentarlo solo..." siguió saltando Willie hasta que Jack solo levantó el brazo y le alcanzó la cuerda hasta la mano.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No, ayúdame" dijo Willie.

"Vale, lo primero. Cuando yo tenía tu edad y quería pasar de un barco a otro también me sucedía lo mismo, hasta que pensé una cosa..."

"¿Subir al otro barco de otra forma?"

"No, subirme al mástil para conseguir la cuerda"

"¿Y cómo subo? está muy alto"

"Ven" dijo él acercándolo al mástil.

* * *

"Vale, ya lo tienes. Ahora, impúlsate y cógelo" gritó Jack a Willie, que estaba casi en lo más alto del mástil.

"¿Si me caigo?" dijo él un poco asustado.

"Tranquilo, yo te cojo. Venga. Una, dos y..." Willie se tiró desde el mástil y consiguió coger el cabo, llegando segundos después al suelo con la ayuda de Jack, que lo agarró por si se hacía daño al caer. "Sabía que podías, este es mi pirata" dijo Jack sonriendo.

"¿Y ahora como paso de uno a otro barco?"

"Pues, ahora tienes que subirte a la barandilla y..."

"Espera espera, ¿qué estáis haciendo?" preguntó Elizabeth cuando les vio.

"Enseñando a Willie ha pasar de un barco a otro"

"¿Qué? ¿Y sí se cae?"

"Ya ha conseguido coger el cabo por sí sólo, solo le queda saber impulsarse y caer en la otra cubierta"

"¿En serio crees que no pasará nada?" dijo ella preocupada.

"Seguro" dijo él. "Ahora tienes que subirte a la barandilla y tirarte como si fuera un columpio, cuando llegues te sueltas. Espera que voy yo primero para cogerte por si pasa algo, atento" dijo Jack cogiendo otra cuerda y saltando de la barandilla de la Perla hasta la cubierta de la Venganza. "¿Viste?, te toca"

"Está bien" dijo Willie poniéndose en la misma posición que le había visto a Jack y saltando, soltándose y cayendo sentado justo delante de su tío.

"Muy bien colega, lo siguiente será perfeccionar el aterrizaje, pero no está mal para la primera vez" dijo Jack, orgulloso de su sobrino.

"¿Volvemos a la Perla para que mamá nos vea?"

"Claro. Yo voy ya, te espero allí" dijo regresando a su barco. "Haz lo que te he dicho"

Willie comenzó a subir el mástil de la Venganza, ante la atenta mirada de su madre, su tío y la tripulación de Barbossa. Consiguió coger el cabo y se aproximó a subirse encima de la barandilla. Saltó y volvió a caer sentado en la cubierta de la Perla.

"Buen trabajo Willie" dijo Jack.

"Lo has hecho muy bien cariño" sonrió Elizabeth, con un poco de tristeza al ver que su 'pequeño' se hacía mayor.

* * *

"¿Qué sucede Barbossa?" preguntó Will en el camarote del Holandés.

"Capitán Turner, quiero que me ayudes a matar a alguien" contestó él sonriendo.

"Jah, ni de broma"

"¿Por qué no?, estoy seguro de que tú lo odias tanto como yo"

"¿De quién se trata?"

"El hombre que mató a tu madre hace años... el mismo hombre que quemó el barco en el que ibas cuando tenías ocho años"

"¿Cómo se llama?" dijo Will mucho más interesado ahora en la conversación.

"Nathan Cole"

"¿Por qué lo quieres matar?"

"Me robó la espada que controla la Venganza, a veces las cuerdas se mueven solas porque no tengo el control para detenerlas"

"¿Dónde se encuentra?"

"Tengo la ligera impresión de que no está muy lejos de aquí, debemos darnos prisa. Cuanto antes lo hayemos, antes podreis seguir con lo que quiera que esteis buscando"

"Estamos buscando la Isla Carlein para usar el libro resucitador de muertos y devolver a la vida al Gobernador Swann, a Barbanegra y a mi madre"

"¿Barbanegra? ¡No podéis hacer eso!"

"Pues es lo que vamos a hacer y, a no ser que el tal Nathan esté cerca de nuestro rumbo, no te ayudaré"

"Está bien... le pediré la brújula a Jack un momento"

* * *

"Barbossa, ¿qué quieres ahora?" preguntó Jack.

"¿Me puedes dar la brújula un segundo?... por favor"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para ver un rumbo" contestó Will detrás de él.

"Toma" dijo dándole la brújula. Barbossa la abrió y vio que la flecha indicaba justamente el mismo rumbo que estaban tomando la Perla y el Holandés. Volvió a darle la brújula a Jack sin cerrarla y la flecha cambio hacía donde estaba Angélica hablando con Elizabeth y Willie, haciéndole sonreír.

"Parece que sí te podré ayudar, pero tú nos ayudarás a nosotros a cambio" explicó Will.

"Trato hecho" dijo Barbossa triunfante.

* * *

La noche cayó en la Perla. Cada vez estaban más cerca de la Isla Carlein. Angélica seguía bastante preocupada por el 'supuesto embarazo', hasta que por fin vino la calma, había sido falsa alarma. Eso hizo que se le quitara un gran peso de encima. No es que no quisiera ser madre, lo que no quería ser era madre soltera por si Jack no quería y la abandonaba de nuevo.

Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Jack entró por la puerta y se acostó a su lado resoplando.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo ella.

"Nada, es solo que Barbossa ha perdido la espada que le quitó a tu padre"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, pero tranquila, ese es su problema. Nosotros vamos a descansar" dijo dándole un beso y acercándose con los propósitos que ella conocía.

"Jack, no te acuerdas del trato de ayer ¿verdad?" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Sabes que soy impaciente" sonrió él de la misma forma.

"Sólo quedan tres días, ya ha pasado uno. Inténtalo"

"Vale, está bien. Buenas noches cariño" dijo acurrucándose junto a ella.

"Buenas noches"

* * *

"Barbossa, ¿Nathan Cole sigue cerca?" preguntó Will a la mañana siguiente.

"Sí. La Isla Carlein será nuestra primera parada para que uséis el libro. Eso sí, por favor, no le digáis a Barbanegra que yo estoy con vosotros y que me han quitado la espada. Cuando la vuelva a tener en mi poder, yo me enfrentaré con él"

"Está bien, tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre"

* * *

"Papá, La Isla Carlein está muy cerca. Atracaremos lo más cerca posible en menos de una hora" anunció Will.

"Genial, yo estoy averiguando como será el ritual. Con Calypso esto sería más fácil" dijo Bill sonriendo.

* * *

Angélica se acababa de despertar y le resultó extraño no ver a Jack acostado junto a ella.

"El desayuno" sonrió Jack entrando por la puerta con una bandeja.

"Jack, ¿a dónde vas con todo eso?" rió Angélica.

"Me apetecía darte un lujo trayéndote el desayuno a la cama" dijo él, dejando la bandeja en la cama y dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Cuando termines sal a la cubierta. Tengo que hablar con Will y su padre"

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y por fin llegaron a la isla. Bill iba delante, seguido de Will, Elizabeth, Willie, Jack, Angélica, Gibbs y Barbossa.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Will.

"Ahora tenemos que entrar en la cueva de allí. Dentro habrá una especie de altar donde tenemos que poner el libro" dijo Bill, adentrándose en la cueva, con los demás detrás de él.

Bill puso el libro en el altar de piedra y comenzó a recitar palabras inexplicables en voz baja, cosa que le recordó a Calypso a la mayoría de los presentes. Entonces comenzó a salir humo desde las paredes de la cueva. De repente, salieron tres sombras entre la niebla producida por el humo. Tres sombras que todo el mundo conocía.

"Papá" dijo Elizabeth, corriendo hacía el gobernador Weatherby Swann y abrazándolo.

"Nicole" "Mamá" dijeron Bill e hijo yendo hacía la mujer.

"Cariño... mira" susurró Jack con una sonrisa, señalando hacía la última sombra.

"Padre" dijo ella insegura.

"Angélica, hija mía" dijo Barbanegra abrazándola. Cuando se deshizo del abrazo, vio la gente que había allí, y se paró en seco cuando vio a Jack y a Barbossa. "Vaya... Los dos demonios habéis venido a devolverme la vida. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué si fuisteis vosotros los que me matasteis?" habló Barbanegra con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. "Ah, Sparrow... por lo menos él me mató porque era mi destino pero tú, tú eres el traidor"

"No, no, no, no... Yo no soy el traidor de nadie. Fue solo una... equivocación con los cálices" mintió Jack.

"La equivocación fue la de tus padres por haberte tenido... ¿El capitán Teague sabe la deshonra que es su hijo para la piratería?" reclamó Barbanegra.

"Mi hijo no es ninguna deshonra, Edward" se oyó decir al guardián del Código pirata en la entrada de la cueva.

"¿Ah no? ¿Y qué creéis que es sino? ¿El hombre que sacó a mi querida hija del convento para romperle el corazón y matar a su amado padre?" dijo él sarcásticamente.

"Yo no lo veo de la misma manera que vos. Es más, estoy seguro de que nuestros hijos quieren daros una noticia"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Barbanegra girándose hacía ellos.

"Ehm... que... que creemos que tu querido barco, La Venganza, el barco más fuerte del Caribe, el temido capitán Barbanegra a cargo de él hasta su muerte, ha sido 'robado', por así decirlo por un tal Nathan Cole, ¿le suena?" se inventó Jack algo sobre la marcha ya que había oído hablar de eso a Will y a Barbossa.

"¿Pero no lo había cogido el hombre con una sola pierna?"

"Sí, pero le han robado la espada que lo controla" explicó Will.

"¿Que qué?" gritó Edward enfadado.

"Esa no era la noticia que tenían que darte. La noticia es que vuelven a estar juntos" argumentó Teague.

"¿Cómo que volvéis a estar juntos? Angélica, Sparrow es un hombre despiadado y rastrero, estarás mejor con otro hombre o sola" opinó Barbanegra.

"Pero yo no quiero a otro hombre, padre. Le quiero a él" dijo Angélica.

"Eso lo podéis hablar después, ahora tenemos que conseguir la espada" interfirió Barbossa.

"Tiene razón... Cuando la hayamos conseguido, hablaré contigo" explicó Barbanegra mientras salían de la cueva, camino a los barcos.

* * *

**Y damos al capítulo 9 por finalizado. Acabo de leer la review de Elena... este capi ya lo había escrito cuando subí el 8, parece que a veces me lees la mente cuando escribo un capítulo nuevo. Reviews por favor, y espero que sea de tu agrado Elena ;D**


	10. Capítulo 10: Imposible

**Gracias por las reviews y capítulo 10 ;D**

* * *

"¿En que barco iréis vos?" preguntó Jack cortesmente a su 'suegro', por llamarlo de alguna manera, deseando que no fuera con ellos en la Perla por nada del mundo.

"Supongo que, como Barbossa ha perdido la espada de mi barco, tendré que ir con el Holandés Errante o la Perla Negra"

"El Holandés" dijeron Jack y Angélica a la vez.

"¿Qué?, no. Él va con vosotros y con Willie" dijo Will.

"Will, por favor" pidió Jack en voz baja.

"Así paso más tiempo con mi hija y mi... asesino" volvió a hablar Barbanegra echándole una mirada a Jack, mientras él sonrió tímidamente. Elizabeth, Bill, el gobernador Swann y Nicole subieron al Holandés, mientras que Willie, Gibbs, Angélica y Barbanegra fueron a la Perla. Will y Jack eran los únicos que quedaban en tierra, ya que Barbossa también se había ido a la Venganza.

"William, ¿qué quieres? ¿qué me mate?" preguntó Jack retóricamente.

"¿Por qué te tendría que matar? Es solo tu suegro, Jack"

"Sí claro, para ti es fácil decirlo porque el tuyo es el ex-gobernador y le caes bien"

"¿Qué has hecho para que te odie tanto?"

"Bueno, a parte de corromper a su hija, cosa que enfadaría a cualquier padre... Luego le rompí el corazón dejándola tirada en Santa Dominica, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar volví a flirtear con ella, lo conduje hacía su propia muerte y de hecho... Murió porque les di los cálices al revés para salvar a Angélica" ante todas esas cosas, Will lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse asombrado.

"Lo siento por ti... Estás muerto" admitió Will, intentando ir al Holandés pero Jack lo detuvo.

"Will, yo te he ayudado en muchas cosas, así que por favor, ve tu con él"

"Sí, ayudaste mucho más que Norrington. Yo pensaba que él ayudaría más que tu..."

"Claro, y por eso el segundo nombre de Willie es James y no Jack ¿cierto?" dijo sintiéndose herido.

"¿Qué tiene que ver que me hayas ayudado con el nombre de mi hijo? Por cierto, fue Elizabeth la que decidió llamarlo así"

"¿William James Turner? Qué poca imaginación tiene Lizzie... Da igual, nos estamos desviando del tema"

"Te desviaste tú"

"Déjalo, ¿me ayudas o no?"

"No"

"De acuerdo... esta me la apunto. Como algún día tenga un hijo, te juro que por nada del mundo lo llamaré William" dijo Jack caminando asustado hacía su barco. Lo que no sabía Jack es que estuvo a punto de serlo hasta hace unas horas, cuando Angélica averiguó que no había nada.

"Está bien" terminó la conversación Will yendo al Holandés.

* * *

"Padre, ¿dónde va a dormir?" preguntó Angélica.

"Si puede ser, no me metáis bajo cubierta con el resto de la tripulación... ¿La Perla Negra tiene más camarotes?" dijo Barbanegra.

"No, pero no creo que Jack quiera dormir en una hamaca..."

"Pues es lo que va a hacer, yo dormiré en su camarote" dijo él entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Cariño, ¿dónde va a dormir tu padre?" dijo Jack cuando llegó dónde estaba ella.

"En tu camarote"

"¡¿Cómo?! Es mi barco" dijo enfadado.

"Y él el pirata más temido de los siete mares" ante esa información, él se calmó un poco.

"¿Y tú y Willie dónde vais a dormir?" dijo preocupado ya que el niño también dormía con ellos cuando no lo hacía antes con Gibbs en el suelo de la cubierta.

"Con la tripulación..."

"Ni hablar, no pienso hacer que tú duermas abajo en una hamaca y tu padre esté cómodo en nuestra cama"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?" dijo ella.

"Hablar con él..." dijo mientras suspiraba y tocaba a la puerta del camarote. _'Un momento... es mi camarote, no tengo por qué esperar a que me dejen entrar'_ pensó Jack aunque prefirió esperar debido a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

"Adelante" exclamó Barbanegra sentado en la mesa del capitán mientras bebía una botella de ron.

"Señor, ¿cómo qué..." Jack se cortó al verlo bebiendo ron, su ron. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos para él.

"¿Qué quieres Sparrow?" preguntó él mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella.

"¿Cómo que Angélica y yo tenemos que dormir bajo cubierta? Es mi barco, no tiene derecho a esto" terminó la pregunta Jack enfadado al ver que seguía bebiéndose su ron.

"Sparrow, soy capaz de mandarte al infierno ya mismo, no me importan las artimañas que uses..." dijo sacando la muñeca voodoo. En ese momento, Jack se quedó de piedra. '_¿Cómo la tiene él? La última vez que la vi se la había quedado Angélica'._ "Mi hija la tenía escondida, fíjate tú por donde..." siguió hablando Barbanegra mientras Jack pensaba _'Claro, la guardó cuando volvimos...'. _"¿Hay trato, capitán Sparrow?" terminó, resaltando el 'capitán' a modo de burla.

"Claro señor, disfrute de su estancia en mi camarote" dijo él con una sonrisa falsa mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

"¿Y bien?" le dijo Angélica al salir.

"Vamos a dormir bajo cubierta" afirmó Jack.

"Te lo dije, con él es imposible razo..."

"Eso no es lo peor. Se estaba bebiendo mi ron y..." Angélica se río por la cara triste de Jack hasta que oyó lo siguiente que tenía que decir. "Tiene la muñeca"

"¿La muñeca voodoo?" dijo ella preocupada.

"Esa misma. Este ya no es mi barco, soy el capitán pero manda él" Angélica notó la preocupación de Jack, ella también lo estaba.

"Jack, no te va a hacer daño, te lo prometo. Yo lo vigilaré" dijo ella mientras le daba un beso. "Sí te pasa algo, no sé lo que haré..." le susurró al oído.

"Yo mataré a tu padre de nuevo si vuelve a anteponer su vida a la tuya"

"Tú tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada" dijo ella abrazándolo y dándole otro beso, en la mejilla esta vez.

"A tu lado sé que no, ángel. Pero a solas..."

"Me toca protegerte por una vez yo a ti" dijo sonriendo, al igual que él.

"Otra cosa... yo voy a dormir en la cubierta" explicó él mientras ella le soltaba del abrazo.

"¿Por qué? en una hamaca cabemos los dos"

"Porque prefiero conservar un poco de dignidad con la tripulación"

"¿Dignidad dormido en el suelo como un perro?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Nadie a dicho que mi dignidad sea lógica" dijo él mientras ella sacó una carcajada.

"Está bien... ¿y qué hacemos con Willie?"

"Que duerma contigo en la hamaca"

"Vale, pero lo malo es que con él no puedo hacer lo que hago contigo" dijo ella seductoramente.

"Eso no me importa todavía debido a que quedan tres días, pero cuando acabe..."

"¿Cuando acabe, qué?"

"Cuando acabe solo seremos tú, yo y la cama" respondió en el mismo tono seductor que había empleado ella.

"¿Y si está mi padre en ella?"

"¿Quién ha dicho que tenga que ser en el camarote?" dijo sonriendo y besándola. Un carraspeo de voz detrás de ellos hizo que Jack dejara de besarla y miraron los dos hacía donde se había oído.

"Veo que no estáis a lo que tenemos que estar, ¿me equivoco?" preguntó retóricamente Barbanegra.

"No padre, enseguida ponemos el rumbo" se excusó Angélica mientras caminaba bajo cubierta.

"Mira Sparrow, escúchame bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez..." dijo Edward cogiendo a Jack por la camisa y colocándolo contra la pared.

"¿Si señor?"

"Cómo te vuelvas a insinuar de esa manera, la toques, la beses o lo que sea... te juro que haré contigo lo que me dé la gana, y créeme tengo mucha imaginación, como tú bien sabes... ¿te ha quedado claro?" preguntó agarrándole por el cuello y comenzando a ahogarlo.

"Clarísimo señor" asintió Jack mientras le empezaba a faltar el aire hasta que él soltó, haciendo que Jack hiperventilara.

"Bien" se fue dándole una palmada en la mejilla.

* * *

"¿Crees que te va a salir bien?" preguntó Ragetti.

"Claro, me lo enseñó mi padre" dijo Willie mientras hacía un movimiento con la espada de madera que usaba para jugar.

"Ahh, me has matado" dijo Pintel cayéndose al suelo mientras Ragetti reía.

"Y ahora, un movimiento del tío Jack" siguió hablando el pequeño hasta que una espada real le paró.

"Y este es un movimiento de la tía Angélica" dijo ella mientras el niño miraba con cara de haber hecho algo malo. "¿Qué haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por todas partes"

"Estaba jugando con Pintel y Ragetti"

"Este niño es mejor que nosotros" admitió Ragetti mientras Angélica pensó _'Eso no es tan difícil'._

"Willie, cuando estás en la Perla eres responsabilidad del tío Gibbs, del tío Jack y mía, tienes que decirnos a donde vas, ¿vale?"

"Vale, perdón" se disculpó el niño mientras su tía le daba un abrazo.

"Esta noche vamos a dormir bajo cubierta en una hamaca" anunció Angélica.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi padre va a dormir en nuestro camarote"

"¿Y el tío Jack?"

"Él dormirá en cubierta"

"¿Y por qué no duerme con nosotros en las hamacas?"

"Cosas de su dignidad... pregúntaselo a él" dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras de camino al timón para hablar con Gibbs.

"Chicos, me voy a preguntarle al tío Jack eso de su dignidad, luego vuelvo" dijo Willie a Pintel y Ragetti mientras hacía el mismo recorrido por las escaleras.

* * *

"Tío, tío..." dijo Willie mientras se acercaba a Jack, que estaba en el mismo sitio que le había dejado Barbanegra sin aliento.

"¿Qué pasa colega?" preguntó mientras se sentó en un barril y al lado su sobrino.

"La tía Angélica me ha dicho que vamos a dormir bajo cubierta"

"Vosotros, yo me quedo aquí"

"Sí, eso también lo dijo. Algo de tu dignidad o algo así..." dijo el pequeño mientras Jack trazó una sonrisa.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que es ¿no?"

"No, para eso he venido" a Jack le volvió la sonrisa aún más grande.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena, y en una especie de 'reunión familiar', se habían juntado todos en el comedor del Holandés. Elizabeth hablaba con su padre y con Angélica. Will, padre e hijo se dedicaron a contarle su vida a Nicole. Barbossa, Gibbs y Barbanegra estaban teniendo una conversación extraña... se podría decir, ¿de amistad?. El único que estaba cenando sin decir nada era Jack, se había sentado entre su sobrino y su suegro, ya que este no le dejaba acercarse a Angélica. Mientras todo el mundo estaba charlando, a Jack ese tiempo se le hizo eterno. Tampoco nadie le estaba dando un tema de conversación, es más, como si ni existiera. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista del plato para ver a Angélica, y segundos después, los ojos de Barbanegra le cazaban haciéndolo, obligándolo a apartar la vista de nuevo.

"¿Qué te parece la cena, Jack?" preguntó Bill de repente. Parece que alguien se percató de que Jack seguía en la mesa.

"¿Eh? Ah si, está... está muy buena" la pregunta de Bill le sacó de sus pensamientos completamente. Eran las primeras palabras que había dicho en toda la cena.

"La he preparado yo" siguió hablando Bill, echándose flores.

"Pues... enhorabuena" dijo Jack sonriendo amablemente, borrándola de inmediato cuando volvió a bajar la mirada al plato.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Angélica, preocupada por él. Lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que si se quedaba todo el rato callado, era porque algo malo estaba pasando por su mente.

"Sí, tranquila" volvió a dar la sonrisa amable Jack, haciendo el mismo movimiento de antes, otra vez.

"Bueno Jack, ¿cómo te ha ido todos estos años?" preguntó Nicole. Él solo la conocía porque Bill se la había presentado hace muchos años.

"La verdad... Cómo siempre. No tengo voz ni voto, mi vida es la de un pirata ¿comprendes?"

"Cierto es que es complicado serlo pero, para que nos vamos a engañar, es la mejor vida que hay. Sin preocupaciones, cargas ni compromisos. Sólo la libertad de ir a dónde quieras cuando quieras" interfirió Barbossa.

"Comparto tu opinión" dijo Barbanegra. _'¿En serio se están haciendo amigos?'_ pensó Jack.

"Por la libertad" dijo Gibbs levantando su copa.

"Por la libertad" dijeron todos haciendo el mismo gesto, menos Jack que solo levantó la copa y se la bebió entera de un sorbo. Todos comenzaron de nuevo a charlar entre ellos, volviendo a Jack invisible de nuevo. Todos menos a Angélica, que se levantó de la mesa y fue al otro lado de la misma, donde estaba Jack sentado. Se acercó a su oreja y susurró: "¿Seguro que estás bien?". Ante esto, él solo asintió y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, yéndose de nuevo a su asiento. Barbanegra se percató del beso y se llevó la mano a su bolsillo. En ese instante, Jack comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho y empezó a toser.

"Jack, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Gibbs, levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a él, viendo que se comenzaba a ahogar e hiperventilar. De repente, tan rápido como había venido el dolor, cesó y desapareció por completo.

"Tío, ¿qué te sucede?" preguntó Willie asustado.

"Nada cariño, tranquilo" lo calmó él mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Será mejor que salgas a tomar el aire" sugirió Barbanegra, deseando que se fuera de allí.

"Sí, verás como así se te pasa" animó Bill mientras Jack se levantó de la mesa y salió de la habitación. Nadie sabía quien había sido, nadie excepto su hija.

"Padre, ¿por qué le habéis hecho eso?" preguntó ella poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa mientras todo el mundo miraba perplejo pensando _'¿Hacerle qué?'._

"¿Hacer qué, mi vida?" mintió Barbanegra.

"Sabe perfectamente de que estoy hablando" siguió ella.

"Angélica, yo no he hecho nada. Lo juro..." siguió mintiendo su padre.

"Padre, fui yo la que lo besó, no la paguéis con él"

"Pero él se dejó, y ya hemos tenido una conversación sobre esto los dos"

"Sois despreciable" dijo ella saliendo de la habitación, en busca de Jack.

* * *

"Jack, cariño yo..."

"No, no te acerques" la paró él. "Tu padre me matará si lo haces"

"¿Qué te prometí esta mañana?"

"Que me protegerías de él"

"¿Lo sabes verdad? quiero oírtelo decir"

"Sé que me protegerás"

"Te quiero" dijo ella, besándolo.

* * *

**Sé que la última escena es un poco rara ya que suele ser Jack el que la protege a ella, pero bueno... La última escena, si has visto 'Enemigos Públicos' la conoces, es esa en la que John llama por teléfono a Billie, diciéndole que la iba a ir a buscar. Tanto la peli como la escena me gustan tanto que decidí ponerla en el fanfiction pero de una forma diferente. Espero que os haya gustado y lo más importante, reviews por favor ;D**


	11. Capítulo 11: Sophia vuelve a las andadas

**Gracias por las reviews. Últimamente estoy actualizando más rápido porque estoy de vacaciones, y quiero adelantar lo máximo posible antes de volver a la monótona vida de siempre en dos días :( Capítulo 11 ;D**

* * *

La cena había terminado. Cada uno se había ido a su respectivo barco, dejando a la pareja casada sola.

"¿Crees que Jack estará bien con Barbanegra?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"No lo sé, espero que sí" dijo Will.

* * *

"Buenas noches, padre" dijo Angélica al hombre que entraba dentro del camarote del capitán. "Buenas noches Jackie" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches ángel. Que descanses, campeón" dijo Jack mientras bajaban las escaleras de la cubierta.

"Hola Jack" dijo una voz seductora detrás de él.

"Para ti capitán Sparrow, Sophia. ¿Qué quieres?" preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

"He estado observando y me he dado cuenta de que no vas a dormir en tu camarote" se acercó más a él, susurrando en su oreja: "Mejor para mi". Él suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando notó sus manos masajeando su pecho. '_No lo hagas, Jack' _pensó él.

"¿Mejor para ti, por qué?"

"Porque así paso más tiempo contigo" dijo ella mientras comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su torso. "Además, tú mismo me dijiste que ahora estabas de sequía, ¿cierto?". "Sí" un poco más y no sería capaz de contenerse así mismo. "William está bien, pero yo necesito a alguien mejor, ¿no te parece?". '_Para'_ dijo una voz en su mente. "Aprovechando que vas a dormir aquí, si quieres te puedo hacer compañía. Hace mucho frío". Jack ya ni siquiera podía pensar cuando la voz volvió y le dijo: '_¿Quieres a Angélica, verdad? No puedes hacerle esto'_. En ese mismo momento, una mano de Sophia fue directa a su entrepierna y lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"Lo siento por ti, pero yo no voy a ser esa persona" dijo él, deshaciéndose de su agarre.

"Oh, vamos Jack. Mírame y mírala. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"

"Mi corazón… Y te aseguro que eso tú no lo tendrás nunca" dijo yéndose hacía proa para alejarse de ella lo máximo posible.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jack despertó con un dolor de cuello increíble y una manta encima que no recordaba haber tenido puesta cuando se acostó. Se levantó del suelo y fue directo a la cocina. De camino se cruzó con Angélica.

"Hola" dijo ella sonriendo. ¿Por qué será que cualquier dolor se iba cuando veía su sonrisa?

"Hola" contestó él tímidamente como si la estuviese conociendo de nuevo.

"¿Qué tal anoche?". Esa pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido cuando se acordó de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. No sabía que hacer. Si era sincero y se lo decía, se enfadaría. Si mentía, conociendo a Sophia por lo que había hecho con Will, se acabaría enterando por ella y seguramente con cosas que no eran ciertas. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y rápido. "¿Me estás escuchando?"

"¿Eh?... Ah, sí, estuve... buscando un lugar cómodo para poder dormir" mintió Jack. Ya se encargaría por todos los medios de que Sophia no dijera nada.

"No creo que sea muy cómodo dormir en el suelo..." siguió sonriendo ella.

"Pues no te creas eh, la madera es muy... reconfortante" dijo él mientras ella reía, provocándole una sonrisa.

"Subí a ver que tal ibas. Te puse una manta, estabas congelado" le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

"Ya la vi. Gracias" dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Por mucho esfuerzo que Sophia pusiera en que él dejara a Angélica y se fuera con ella, ¿qué conseguiría él?. Dejaría a la mujer que realmente a querido durante toda su vida para estar con una chica que solo le interesa el llevárselo a la cama. Una cosa era el amor y otra era el sexo, él ya conocía esos dos términos muy bien. Cuando estaba con prostitutas en Tortuga eran solo eso, prostitutas. Mujeres que entregaban su cuerpo por una cantidad de dinero. También había corrompido a otras mujeres que no eran de ese oficio, entre ellas se encontraba la que tenía en brazos en ese mismo instante. Con esas otras mujeres había experimentado lo mismo que con las mujeres de Tortuga, y pensaba que ella no sería diferente. Una mujer más para la larga lista... aunque se equivocó completamente. Aquella noche fue la más especial de su vida, su idea principal era que cuando terminara con ella la dejaría allí mismo y se largaría, pero no fue así. A parte del placer sexual también sentía otro en su interior. Y lo seguía sintiendo a día de hoy, no solo cada vez que hacían el amor, sino también el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado, sonreírle, abrazarle, besarle...

"¿Vamos a desayunar?" lo sacó de sus pensamientos Angélica.

"Claro" dijo mientras caminaba hacía la cocina. Sí, desde luego lo seguía sintiendo, y ni Sophia ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

* * *

"¿A quién decía que buscamos, capitán Turner?" preguntó Barbanegra.

"Nathan Cole" respondió Will.

"¿Y cómo de lejos se encuentra?"

"Por la brújula de Jack, a unos kilómetros al norte. Dentro de poco estaremos allí"

"Perfecto" susurró Barbanegra para sí mismo.

"Papá" dijo Willie acercándose a ellos.

"Hola, ¿ya has desayunado?" dijo Will agachándose.

"No, el tío Jack y la tía Angélica me están haciendo el desayuno en la cocina"

"Pues será mejor que vayas si no quieres que Jack te quite la comida" bromeó su padre, refiriéndose al mono de Barbossa.

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, llegaron hasta un barco inmenso. 'El Cygnus Gin' ponía escrito en la popa. Los tripulantes del barco miraron perplejos a los tres navíos de las que tantas historias se había oído hablar. La Venganza de La Reina Ana fue el primero, el barco del pirata al que temen los piratas, un barco 'maldito' por llamarlo de alguna manera. El Holandés Errante... ese sí que era un barco maldito para cualquier hombre muerto en alta mar. Y La Perla Negra, el barco más rápido de todo el Caribe. Al juntar al más fuerte, al más peligroso y al más rápido, el Cygnus incluso siendo un barco tan grande, quedaba en nada. Y eso su capitán lo sabía bien.

"¿Quién es vuestro capitán?" preguntó Will desde el Holandés.

"Nathan Cole, señor" dijo uno de ellos un poco asustado.

"Buenas caballeros" dijo Cole cuando Jack, Will y Barbossa subieron a su barco, mientras los demás se apoyaron en la barandilla de la Perla. A Nathan los ojos se le fueron hacía ellos y se paró en Angélica. "Por favor, venid vosotros también" dijo refiriéndose a ellos. Aceptaron y de repente, todos estaban a bordo del Cygnus. "¿Qué te trae por aquí, Barbossa?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Creo que lo sabes muy bien... ¿Dónde está mi espada?"

"¿Tu espada?" preguntó Barbanegra.

"Creo que es su espada" siguió hablando Nathan.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Angélica.

"Lo siento querida, pero voy a volver a capitanear mi barco, y tú vas a venir conmigo" informó su padre.

"Alto, alto... No podéis obligarla" dijo Jack cuando los hombres de la tripulación lo cogieron, a él y al resto de la 'familia' pirata. Excepto que a él le dieron un rodillazo en la barriga.

"¿Quién lo dice?" preguntó Nathan. Se acercó hacía Angélica que estaba agarrada por unos hombres y se estaba moviendo para intentar soltarse. "Tranquila tesoro, conmigo te lo pasarás muy bien. Te lo aseguro" dijo él cogiéndola por la barbilla para que alzara la vista hacía él, cosa que hizo pero con una mirada asesina.

"No la toques..." dijo Jack lo más fuerte que pudo, casi sin aliento por el rodillazo anterior, todavía agachado.

"Llévenlos a sus barcos... Tú te quedas conmigo" dijo Barbanegra a su hija mientras los demás de la tripulación los dejaban a todos en la Perla y abordaban la Venganza. Cuando los tripulantes volvieron al Cygnus y algunos de ellos se quedaron en la Venganza, los dos barcos se alejaron rápidamente, dejando solos al Holandés y a la Perla en el mar.

* * *

Todos estaban tirados en la cubierta de la Perla, y comenzaron a levantarse poco a poco, menos Jack que tuvo que ser ayudado por Will para sentarse.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Will preocupado, con todo el mundo mirando a Jack, esperando la respuesta.

"No, Will. No estoy bien... Tengo que salvarla"

"Eso no va a ser tan sencillo, Jack" admitió Barbossa.

"Me da igual, pienso traerla de vuelta. No me importa como" dijo Jack más recuperado.

* * *

Era de noche y Jack estaba sentado en la mesa de su camarote, bebiendo ron. No podía dormir, simplemente era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. Llevaba cuatro botellas... de momento. Pensaba beber muchísimo más, desde luego... Cuando estaba dándole un sorbo a su quinta botella, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar, Jack?" dijo Sophia desde la puerta. Jack no contestó y le dio otro sobo a la botella, así que ella lo tomó como un 'sí'.

"Es mejor que estés acompañado..." dijo ella quitándole la botella de la mano para que le prestara atención. Entonces ella pensó que este era el mejor momento para lanzarse. Angélica no estaba para pillarlos y él estaba muy borracho, se dejaría hacer esa noche y no recordaría nada al día siguiente. Así que, decidida, se lanzó y comenzó a besarlo. Estando sobrio no hubiera seguido pero en vez de alejarla, profundizó el beso. Por fin llegó el momento que Sophia estaba esperando desde que lo conoció, por fin iba a ser suyo aunque fuese por una noche. Los besos se convirtieron en caricias, las caricias en la ropa tirada por el suelo y la ropa en gemidos. Cuando terminaron, Sophia se vistió y salió de la habitación, en cambio Jack se quedó acostado en la cama, bebiendo dos botellas más y quedándose dormido rato después.

* * *

**Un capítulo bastante sexy, ¿no les parece?. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews ;D**


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿Qué he hecho?

**Ya he visto las reviews sobre el capítulo anterior y muchos habéis saltado a la defensiva. Tengo que admitir que soy un poco mala por dejar el capítulo en esa situación, pero lo he hecho porque ahora la historia tendrá mucho más juego. Antes de empezar, voy a contestar a preguntas y demás reviews que me habéis dejado. Elena: gracias por una forma de continuar la historia, seguramente utilizaré bastante de esa idea aunque un poco más adelante. Guest (él/ella sabrá quien es): no odio a nadie, es más adoro a Angélica y os adoro a vosotros por seguir y leer mi historia :D, tranquilo/a, por supuesto que volverán, aunque Jack se lo tendrá que currar bastante como tú dices... Ana: quizás a Matthews lo podría interpretar Josh Holloway, Sophia por Amanda Righetti y Nathan por Keanu Reeves (cuando no era gordo, porque ahora si lo está :D). Paula: créeme, habrá de todo eso :D. Rumbuss: es exactamente eso lo que va a pasar ahora: Capítulo 12 ;D**

* * *

Dolor de cabeza y frío era todo lo que sentía Jack al despertarse desnudo en la cama. Intentó pensar en qué había hecho la noche anterior, pero solo recordaba que había estado bebiendo. Se levantó de la cama lo más lentamente posible para no marearse, se vistió y salió del camarote.

* * *

"Buenos días capitán" dijo Gibbs desde el timón.

"Gibbs, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que hice anoche?"

"Solo dijiste que querías estar solo y te metiste en el camarote, ¿por?"

"No, no por nada... ¿Sabes si alguien entró?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que vi a Sophia entrar antes de acostarme"

"¿Viste cuando salió?"

"No la vi salir, ¿ocurre algo malo Jack?" dijo Gibbs, al notar la cara preocupada de Jack.

"No... vuelve al trabajo" contestó Jack, alejándose de Gibbs y yendo en busca de Sophia.

* * *

"Padre, ¿por qué os habéis unido con Cole?" preguntó Angélica en el Cygnus.

"En primer lugar, porque quiero que te alejes de Sparrow. En segundo, porque eres mi hija y te tengo que proteger. Y tercero, porque quiero recuperar mi barco" argumentó Barbanegra.

"¿Qué problema tenéis con Sparrow?" insistió ella.

"Que es un ser despiadado, rastrero, borracho, estúpido y despreciable"

"También es ingenioso, romántico y amable"

"Cariño, ¿qué te hace pensar que él te quiere de verdad?. Lo único que ha hecho por ti ha sido hacerte daño. Estoy seguro de que ahora que no estás, está camino a Tortuga para irse con sus fulanas favoritas..."

"Es cierto que me ha hecho daño, padre. Pero lo he perdonado y ha cambiado. Él me es fiel"

"¿Y la chica esa, la que está en la Perla? Los vi desde el camarote mientras tú y el niño dormíais abajo"

"¿Sophia?"

"Sí, esa. Al final Sparrow se alejó de ella, no llegaron a más"

"Por eso estaba tan nervioso por la mañana..." susurró para sí misma.

* * *

"Sophia, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?" preguntó Jack mientras la agarraba por el brazo y la alejaba de Willie que estaba jugando con él.

"¿Qué pasa, cielo? Anoche lo pasamos muy bien" dijo ella juguetonamente.

"De eso es justamente de lo que te tengo que hablar. ¿Qué pasó anoche?"

"¿No te acuerdas? Estuvo genial"

"Sophia, ¿qué hice anoche?" insistió Jack.

"Despertaste desnudo, ¿no es así?" Jack asintió. "Pues entonces, creo que ya sabes de sobra lo que pasó"

"No me acuerdo"

"Nos acostamos, y créeme no te presioné para nada. Solo te besé y fuiste tú el que empezaste" informó Sophia mientras Jack comenzaba a derrumbarse por dentro.

"No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?" dijo él para estar más seguro, aunque sabía que ella lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio.

"Es cierto, pero tranquilo, estuviste bien" dijo ella picaronamente, volviendo hacía donde estaba. Jack estaba destrozado, había conseguido decirle que no una noche y a la siguiente abalanzarse sobre ella. Sabía que borracho hacía estupideces, Angélica también, pero hasta él admitía que eso no era una excusa para sus actos. Angélica... Jack la había perdido ese mismo día a manos de su padre y unas horas más tarde, ya le estaba poniendo los cuernos. ¿Pero por qué lo había hecho? Borracho no era una opción y el físico de Sophia tampoco, a él le encantaba el cuerpo de Angélica. ¿Entonces, qué? ella le mataría si se enterara, y él lo comprendía perfectamente ya que quería matarse a sí mismo por lo sucedido.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó ella, acercándose de nuevo al ver que Jack se había quedado en el sitio y de piedra.

"No... me quiero morir" dijo él sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la barandilla.

"Tampoco estuviste tan mal, fue solo que te tuve que ayudar a desnudarte y"

"No, no, no... no es eso, y no me lo cuentes"

"Entonces, ¿qué es, Jackie?" volvió a preguntar, sentándose a su lado.

"No me vuelvas a llamar así" advirtió Jack.

"¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que tu novia te llama así"

"Sí, pero tú no eres mi novia. Sólo hay dos personas que me pueden llamar así, ella y mi padre"

"Pues creo que ahora van a ser tres" dijo acercándose a su mejilla.

"Escúchame, no va a volver a suceder y nunca ha sucedido" dijo él alejándola.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no se lo voy a decir? Te quiero sólo para mi"

"Sophia, por favor" pidió él. "Entiendo que te guste y entiendo que no te quieras separar de mí. Pero yo no te quiero a ti y estoy seguro de que hay alguien mejor esperándote"

"Jackie, se lo voy a decir y vas a ser mío" anunció Sophia, levantándose y yendo abajo, mientras Jack se ponía las manos en la cara, su corazón se rompía y su mente pensaba que hacer con tal de que ella no se fuera de la lengua.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 terminado. Ya sé que es cortísimo (para mi gusto y seguro que para el vuestro también), pero era para ir metiendo dramatismo a la historia. Reviews por favor ;D**


	13. Capítulo 13: Traidor

**Sé que mucha gente lo estaba esperando y aquí está. El reencuentro Jack/Angélica... Aunque no sea muy feliz que digamos. Pondré en práctica la continuación de la historia que me dijo Elena y un poco de la idea de Paula...Respondo a las reviews rápidamente y empezamos. Ana: Me llamo Ainhoa. Scarlett: Sé que no has preguntado nada, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contenta de que gracias a mi te haya ayudado en tu español y que encima te guste mi historia, a lo mejor se te escapó decir una palabra o así en tu review pero está bastante bien. Capítulo 13 (Gracias por las reviews) ;D**

* * *

"Jack, ¿qué te ocurre?" preguntó Will al verlo allí sentado.

"Tengo un problema"

"¿Cuándo no tienes alguno?" intentó animarlo. "Venga, ¿qué es?"

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que hiciste con Sophia hace unos días?" Will se quedó pensando hasta que reaccionó.

"No habrás..." dijo él mientras Jack asentía. "¡¿Pero estás loco?!, tanto Angélica como su padre te van a matar"

"Por eso tengo un problema... fue culpa mía"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Fue culpa mía cuando pasó, ya sabes lo que sucede cuando me bebo unas botellas de más..."

"¿Se lo vas a decir?"

"Seguramente sí, pero creo que Sophia se me adelantará"

"Te lo pregunto porque estamos bastante cerca del Cygnus"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estamos bastante cerca del Cygnus?"

"La Perla es el barco más rápido, Jack" informó aunque él ya lo sabía debido a que era su barco.

"No, espera, no estoy preparado" dijo Jack levantándose, corriendo detrás de Will.

"Vamos a abordar el barco" mandó Will a la tripulación.

* * *

Espadas, disparos y cañonazos era todo lo que se podía ver y oír en ese momento. Las diferentes tripulaciones estaban luchando entre ellos, haciendo que la sangre corriera por toda la cubierta. Sophia decidió ir directamente a buscar a Angélica, al igual que Jack.

"¿A dónde vas?" la paró cogiéndola por el brazo él mientras seguía luchando con más hombres.

"¿A ti que te parece?"

"No vas a decirle nada" afirmó.

"No, qué va"

"Por favor, ya hablamos de esto antes" dijo Jack cuando otro tripulante lo agarró y lo tiró contra el suelo, haciendo que la soltara y quedase libre para seguir su camino. Se acercó al timón y ahí estaba, luchando contra más gente.

"Angélica, tengo que contarte una cosa" dijo ella.

"¿Tiene que ser ahora?, estoy un poco ocupada como podrás ver" contestó ella sarcásticamente, matando más hombres.

"Es sobre Jack" sonrió ella cuando vio que Angélica se paró en seco al oír esa frase.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" dijo, yéndose detrás de unos barriles para que no fueran descubiertas.

"Nada importante, se sintió muy sólo anoche... hasta que llegué yo" insinuó ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

* * *

La guerra que se había formado en los barcos cesó. Barbanegra y Nathan comenzaron a hablar, en un intento de 'negociación', por decirlo de alguna manera.

"¿Para que habéis venido, Sparrow?"

"A buscar a su hija, señor"

"Lamento que seáis tan ingenuo, creo que no va a querer ir con vos"

"¿Por qué cree eso?"

"Teniendo un hombre mejor como Cole en este barco, ¿para que va a querer estar con un pirata de pacotilla que se hace llamar 'capitán'?" preguntó sarcástico, haciendo reír a la tripulación.

"¡Sparrow!" gritó Angélica mientras caminaba hacía él.

"Ángel..." dijo él con una sonrisa inocente cuando ella comenzó a tirarle cualquier cosa que tenía a su alcance.

"¡Eres un maldito traidor!" siguió gritando ella mientras le tiraba más cosas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó mientras corría por toda la cubierta para que no le alcanzaran los objetos.

"¡Sabes perfectamente el por qué!"

"¿Se lo has contado?" susurró Jack a Sophia.

"¡A ti que te parece!" respondió Angélica por ella.

"Cariño, te lo puedo explicar, suelta el cuchillo" intentó negociar Jack.

"¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Qué no tienes corazón y por eso siempre acabas rompiendo el mío?"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" interfirió Barbanegra.

"Jack se acostó conmigo anoche" informó Sophia.

"¡Cállate!" mandó Jack. "Cariño, es normal que me quieras matar pero" en ese instante, Angélica no dejó que terminara la frase y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. Él se cayó al suelo de rodillas e, intentando recuperar el aire, dijo: "Pero necesito que me escuches"

"Escucharte... Cada vez que te he escuchado siempre has vuelto a mentirme. Cada vez que te he dado un mínimo de confianza siempre lo has desaprovechado, y yo como una idiota creí que ahora sería diferente" dijo ella con las lágrimas en los ojos. Jack levantó la vista y se percató de ello.

"Y es diferente, ángel" dijo lo más alto que pudo, casi sin aliento aún por la patada anterior.

"No, no lo es Jack. Te conocí, te quise y me dejaste. Te encontré, te volví a querer y me volviste a dejar. Ahora que te doy una tercera oportunidad, no me dejas pero te vas con otra nada más haberme ido"

"Vamos a hablar de esto tranquilamente en la Perla" susurró él, levantándose del suelo.

"No, yo me quedo aquí. No quiero volver a saber de ti" dijo ella.

"Eso es, hija. Serás mi segunda de a bordo de nuevo. Verás como eres más feliz sin este patán"

"No, señor. Su hija se viene conmigo, no está pensando con claridad" dijo Jack.

"Por supuesto que estoy pensando con claridad, no pienso ir contigo Sparrow" informó Angélica cuando Jack la agarró y la levantó contra su voluntad mientras su tripulación impedía que los siguieran. Cada persona se subió en su barco y se alejaron del Cygnus y la Venganza.

* * *

"Suéltame"

"Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, amor"

"Qué me sueltes" dijo ella recalcando cada palabra. Cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos de los otros barcos, la dejó en el suelo y se llevó un puñetazo en el estómago. "Te lo advertí"

"Vamos a hablar, por favor" pidió él con la mano en la barriga.

"No pienso hablar de nada, me ha quedado todo muy claro" intentó irse pero él lo detuvo.

"Por favor"

"Hasta que no hables no me piensas dejar en paz, ¿verdad?"

"Te juro que si no hubiera estado borracho, no habría hecho lo que hice"

"No, lo habrías hecho aún más"

"En serio. ¿Por qué iba a querer acostarme con Sophia pudiendo hacerlo con la mujer que quiero?"

"¡Ah!, que hay más mujeres todavía"

"Sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando de ti" dijo Jack muy en serio, cosa que ella notó.

"Tienes una forma muy rara de demostrármelo"

"Ya lo sé... Pero también sé que tú sabes que te quiero"

"La verdad, no lo tengo muy claro ya" terminó la conversación Angélica, alejándose a proa.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 13. Ahora será el momento de arrastre total de Jack con Angélica... Dejen reviews ;D**


	14. Capítulo 14: Quizás

**¡Aquí el siguiente capítulo! Hace tiempo que comencé a leer una historia de Jack/Angélica llamada 'Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis' de Valenelle y me encantó tanto la idea de que Jack tuviera a su madre en el barco y se peleara con Angélica que he decidido hacerlo yo también. Que conste que no me voy a copiar ni nada parecido, solo será igual en cuanto que la madre de Jack no soporta a Angélica. Leed la historia, está genial de verdad. Otra cosa, este capi es bastante largo debido a que van a volver a estar juntos al final del episodio, pero lógicamente no lo va a perdonar así como así. Además, quiero que estén juntos ya, no pueden estar enfadados siempre, ¿no?. Gracias por las reviews y empezamos. Capítulo 14 ;D**

* * *

Teniendo un gran problema, él siempre tenía una solución. El ron. Pero luego pensó que eso era lo que le había causado aquel problema. Tenía una paradoja mental increíble, quería beber y olvidar pero si lo hacía, quizás recaería de nuevo. Quería que alguien recayera, pero no él, ella. Tenía que recuperarla, no sabía como, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ya le había demostrado que se preocupaba por ella en muchas ocasiones y no se daba cuenta. La salvó de las sirenas en la Bahía de Cabo Blanco. Saltó desde un acantilado por ella, eso no lo hubiese hecho ni siquiera por alguien de su familia. Volvió junto a la tripulación de Barbanegra en la Fuente de La Juventud porque él le había dicho que si no lo hacía, la mataría. Renunció a beber de la Fuente para salvarla a ella. ¿Era tan difícil darse cuenta de que le importaba? Moriría por ella, pero admitía que él no la merecía. Ella tenía toda la razón al enfadarse con él, no solo en esta ocasión. Siempre que conseguía que ella le diera, otra vez, un mínimo de confianza, él lo desaprovechaba. Quería estar con ella y sólo con ella, pero el resto del mundo no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. El padre de ella, Matthews, Sophia, Cole... Al menos a Teague ella si le caía bien. Algo es algo. Por fin alguien de las dos familias que apoyaba la relación. Teague siempre había querido que Jack encontrara una buena mujer, que lo 'mantuviera a raya' solía decir, y eso era lo que exactamente hacía Angélica. O al menos intentaba, él no era muy fácil de controlar que digamos. La que si hubiera matado a Jack por estar con ella era su madre. Según ella ninguna mujer era lo suficientemente buena para él. Todas eran unas 'fulanas de taberna'.

Su madre... Jack sólo se acuerda de la última vez que la vio. Él tenía 14 años cuando decidió irse de casa de una vez por todas y probar suerte en alguna parte, siempre y cuando pudiera estar en un barco. Ella sabía que su hijo haría eso algún día, desde niño siempre había adorado el mar y le encantaba subir en el barco de su padre. Ahora que era unos años más mayor, quería vivir esas experiencias por su cuenta, y desde luego su madre llorando en la puerta de su casa no le impediría hacerlo. Cuando su padre le enseñó en la Asamblea de Hermanos la cabeza de su madre, ese recuerdo reprimido de años atrás volvió a su mente.

"¿Jack?" dijo Elizabeth detrás de él.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo la vas ha recuperar?"

"No lo sé... ¿Puedes hablar tú con ella?"

"¿Qué quieres que le diga?"

"Cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra"

"Está bien" dijo ella, alejándose y dejando a Jack en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

* * *

"Jack me ha dicho que venga ha hablar contigo" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa divertida.

"Qué pesado es... ¿para?"

"Quiere arreglarlo, Angélica"

"Yo también quiero arreglar el momento que lo conocí, para no hacerlo"

"Angélica, él no quería hacerlo. Tú le conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que ahora solo tiene ojos para ti"

"Sí, pero anoche los ojos se le fueron a otra. ¿Quién dice que la semana que viene no es otra diferente?"

"Escucha, Will y yo vamos a cenar esta noche en cubierta, y Jack y tú vais a venir"

"¿Qué? No"

"No que va"

"Elizabeth, no pienso cenar con él"

"Lo vas a hacer y nos lo vamos a pasar bien" terminó la discusión Elizabeth. A parte de Willie, hay veces que tenía que ejercer de madre con sus tíos también.

* * *

Era de noche, y la cubierta del Holandés tenía una mesa con un montón de comida en ella. Elizabeth, Will y Jack estaban esperando a Angélica. Harta de esperar y sabiendo que no vendría por su cuenta, ella la fue a buscar y finalmente la trajo refunfuñando. Definitivamente, eran como dos niños. Comenzaron a cenar. Will y Elizabeth tenían un plan, emborrachar un poco a Angélica ayudaría a Jack para que le perdone ¿verdad?. Él no sabía tampoco el plan del matrimonio, solo sabía que quería con todas sus fuerzas su perdón y el poder besar sus labios.

"Angélica, bebe" animó Will, echando más vino en su copa. Jack miraba asombrado, ¿qué estaban tramando?.

Unas cuantas copas después, habían conseguido su propósito. Decidieron irse a 'contemplar las estrellas' a la barandilla, una excusa para dejarlos solos en la mesa.

"Cariño, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana"

"¿Sophia?"

"Sí... Quiero que sepas que si no quieres volver a hablarme o verme, lo comprendo. Entiendo que me odies pero tienes que entender que, no era del todo yo" él hizo una pausa, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas y dando un suspiro. "Sé que no es una excusa, pero es lo único por lo que te puedo explicar que lo hice, no necesito a más mujeres teniéndote a ti. Te juro que no pienso volver a hacerte daño. No quiero hacerte daño" dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

"Yo..." ella fue interrumpida por una voz familiar.

"Jackie, te estaba buscando" dijo Sophia, mientras Will y su mujer miraban la escena. Jack dio otro suspiro, todavía con la mano en la mejilla de Angélica y mirándola.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo desviando su vista de ella para centrarse en Sophia.

"No te encontraba y me empecé a preocupar" contestó ella, acercándose para besarlo. Él, al percatarse de sus intenciones, se levantó de la mesa para evitarlo.

"Lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir" dijo él ayudando a Angélica a levantarse, tambaleándose por su embriaguez. "Gracias por la cena, buenas noches" le gritó a Will y Elizabeth mientras se iban.

* * *

"¿Dónde voy a dormir?" dijo Angélica.

"¿No vamos a dormir juntos?" preguntó Jack.

"No pienso dormir contigo" respondió ella. Hasta borracha era dura de pelar, por lo menos con Jack.

"Bueno, pues duerme tú en mi camarote"

"¿No te importa?"

"No, tranquila. Buenas noches" dijo intentando sonreír y bajando a cubierta.

Pasaron las horas y Jack seguía sin poder dormir. Hacía tiempo que no dormía en una hamaca, en la Venganza no contaba porque no se enteró al estar drogado con aquel dardo. Al estar acostumbrado a su cama, la hamaca era un infierno. Era la una y media de la madrugada o así. Al no aguantar más, se levantó y se dirigió a cubierta. Allí miró hacía la puerta de su camarote. Estaba a unos metros de su mejor sueño, estar en la cama con la mujer que quería, pero debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, ese sueño parecía estar demasiado lejos. Decidió entrar y dar la excusa que se le ocurriera en el momento, solo con tal de verla. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y antes de girarlo, dio un suspiro.

* * *

Al entrar, en vez de encontrarla durmiendo, la vio sentada en la cama llorando. Preocupado, se acercó hacía ella y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Cariño?" dijo él para que reaccionara a su presencia. "¿Estás bien?"

"Jack... si estoy bien. Vete" respondió ella mientras se ponía la mano en la cara para que no la viera.

"Si estuvieras bien, no estarías llorando" le quitó la mano de la cara para ponerle las suyas, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Me preocupo por ti, solo intento ayudarte" habló suavemente.

"No tienes por qué, nunca nadie se preocupó por mi" dijo ella, intentando no volver a llorar de nuevo.

"Sabes que eso no es así"

"¿Y quién lo hace, Jack?"

"Yo lo hago"

"Tú solo te preocupas en hacerme daño"

"No, amor. Me preocupo por ti. Te salvé de aquella sirena, volví con los cálices por ti, renuncié a la fuente por ti... Ángel, salté de ese acantilado por ti. No creas que no le importas a nadie, a mí me vas a importar siempre. ¿Por qué crees que quería alejarte de tu padre?, sabía desde un principio que no era de fiar y te estaba utilizando, solo alguien a quién no le importas prefiere seguir viviendo con tus años antes que morir él... Lo de anoche fue un error y te prometo que por nada del mundo volverá a suceder, ni con ella ni con nadie"

"¿Me quieres?" preguntó con ojos esperanzados, igual que cuando él la dejó en la isla y le confesó que le quería.

"Muchísimo" susurró él, acercándose a sus labios. Al llegar a ellos, ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar más del momento. Comenzó con un beso suave durante unos instantes, y más adelante se fue profundizando. Jack la fue echando hacía atrás para acostarla sobre la cama y se puso encima de ella. La ropa escaseaba cada vez más entre ellos, y los gemidos comenzaron a aparecer. El ritmo fue suave, querían disfrutar todo el tiempo posible juntos. Entre el tiempo que ella había tenido 'el momento prohibido' de todos los meses y él la había engañado haciendo que se enfadara, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían el uno al otro. Cuando terminaron, él se quitó de encima para no aplastarla y se dejó caer en el otro lado de la cama, mientras ella se apoyó en su pecho. Pasaron unos minutos, lo único que sentía y oía ella era su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y su mano subiendo y bajando, acariciándole el brazo. Él notó que ella comenzó a temblar y le puso las mantas por encima, abrazándola con el brazo izquierdo mientras seguía acariciándole el suyo con el derecho. Sintió que su respiración se igualó y vio que se había dormido. "Buenas noches" susurró él, dándole un beso en la frente. Cerró los ojos y ahora, por primera vez en la noche, consiguió entablar el sueño. Su mejor sueño.

* * *

"¿Alguien ha visto a Jack?" preguntó Sophia en medio de la cubierta a toda la tripulación. Se empezaron a oír murmullos de todos los hombres contestando negativamente.

"Elizabeth, ¿dónde está Jack?" le preguntó a ella.

"Sophia, déjalo en paz" respondió ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Él no es feliz contigo y nunca lo será"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Soy mejor que ella"

"Búscate a otro que no sea ni a él ni a mi marido" advirtió ella antes de irse a ver a su hijo.

"Tu marido..." dijo ella con una sonrisa, caminando hacía el Holandés en busca de Will.

* * *

"¿Jack?" susurró Angélica sonriendo con los ojos entreabiertos al despertar. Cuando los abrió completamente, su vista se aclaró. Levantó la cabeza para ver el panorama. Estaba toda la ropa por el suelo y ella estaba desnuda, rodeada por los brazos de Jack. Sonrió ante la vista de él abrazándola y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Sintió como se empezó a mover debajo de su cabeza y notó un beso en la frente, al igual que la noche anterior.

"Buenos días" susurró ella.

"Buenos días cielo" dijo él de la misma manera. Ella levantó la cabeza nuevamente para acercarse a sus labios y darle un beso. Se volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su cuerpo, pero esta vez el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro para poder estar más cerca de su cara.

"¿Cómo es que siempre me acabas convenciendo de todo?" susurró en su oído.

"No lo sé" dijo sonriendo cuando sintió sus labios en la línea de la mandíbula.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?" preguntó, volviendo su cabeza a su pecho.

"Tampoco lo sé... Pero no me voy a acercar a ella, te lo prometo"

"No me hagas más daño" pidió susurrando ella en su pecho mientras le acariciaba la cicatriz que le hizo su padre con el dedo.

"Ni yo, ni nadie, te va a hacer daño, ¿vale?"

"Vale" asintió ella, mientras él le dio otro beso.

"Es tarde, estarán preguntando por nosotros" dijo Jack sentándose.

"¿No pueden esperar?" dijo ella en tono infantil.

"Hay que ir, amor" dijo él sonriendo.

"No podemos, estamos... ocupados" insinuó ella, sentándose encima de sus caderas y comenzando a frotar su entrepierna con la suya.

"Bueno... quizás si pueden... esperar un rato" dijo él entre algunos gemidos mientras Angélica sonreía picaronamente. Si por la noche fue en un ritmo romántico, por la mañana sería en uno salvaje.

* * *

Veinticinco minutos después, por fin se vio a Jack salir del camarote.

"Hombre, ya era hora. ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Sophia al verlo.

"No es de tu incumbencia. ¿William y Lizzie?"

"En el Holandés, supongo"

"Genial" dijo yéndose hacía allí. Sophia volvió a mirar al camarote y vio a Angélica saliendo de él. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que 'no era de su incumbencia'.

* * *

"William, te tengo que contar algo" anunció Jack.

"¿Qué tal todo anoche?" dijo sonriendo él.

"Eso es exactamente lo que tengo que decirte"

"¿Lo habéis arreglado?" preguntó emocionada Elizabeth. Él solo asintió en respuesta. "Eso es genial, me alegro por vosotros"

"Gracias, pero hay una cosa que no me cuadra... ¿Qué estabais intentando hacer anoche en la cena?"

"Esto... ayudarte un poco" informó Will, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo importante es que estáis juntos de nuevo" cambió de tema Elizabeth.

"Capitán, tenemos que reponer provisiones" dijo un miembro de la tripulación de Will.

"De acuerdo, poned rumbo a Tortuga"

* * *

Cuando ya estaban en el puerto de Tortuga, la tripulación del Holandés repuso provisiones, la de la Perla aprovechó y cogió ron, del cual se estaban quedando escasos y cada pareja decidió irse a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Will y Elizabeth fueron a dar un paseo mientras Jack decidió ir con Angélica, como no, a una taberna. Jack iba caminando por la calle con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras ella tenía el suyo alrededor de su cintura, él estaba mirando de vez en cuando por si se presentaba alguna fulana de por allí.

"Ángel, solo una cosa... Si por casualidad alguna mujer me da una cachetada, no te extrañes" dijo él un poco nervioso.

"Está bien" dijo ella riendo y besándole en la mejilla.

"¿¡Jack!?" gritó Giselle desde la puerta de una de las tabernas.

"Cómo ella" susurró él en su oído antes de que Giselle llegara. "Giselle, cuanto tiempo. Estás genial" dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién es ella?" dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacía Angélica.

"Eh..." intentó inventarse una excusa antes de que pasara lo inevitable. Le cruzó la cara con fuerza y se marchó, echando una última mirada celosa a Angélica.

"¿Estás bien?"preguntó ella acariciándole la mejilla por él.

"Sí, me pasa mucho" dijo irónicamente mientras ella le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Muchísimo mejor" sonrió él de vuelta.

"Jackie, ¿quién es?" preguntó otra mujer detrás de ellos. Él solo esperó llevarse otra mofetada cuando se dio la vuelta, pero se encontró con algo diferente...

"¿Mamá?" preguntó él asombrado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

* * *

**Y este ha sido el capítulo número 14. Quería que la noche de reconciliación fuera romántica y bonita, pero... ¿quién dice que no se puede tener diversión por las mañanas?. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y mi idea de la madre de Jack, así habrá más gente interfiriendo en su relación, para bien o para mal... Soy mala por dejar el capi aquí, lo sé. Pero así os engancháis más. Dejen reviews y, de verdad, lean la historia de Valenelle, es genial y las otras que ha hecho también ;D**


End file.
